Un amor infiltrado
by NickiCullen09
Summary: Bella y los Cullen eran muy amigos, hasta que llegó Tanya y lo arruinó todos. Ella conocía muy bien el secreto que guardaban los Cullen, aunque ellos lo desconocían, pero una noche todo cambió, y ellos terminan separados. ¿Qué pasará si luego de 3 años se reencuentran? ¿Cómo actuarán ellos ante una nueva Bella?¿Volverá a ser todo cómo antes?
1. Prólogo

**_Prólogo_**

No lo podía creer, pensaba que eran mis amigos, pensaba que me querían, que confiaban en mí, pero tal parece que una chica a la que conocieron hace apenas unos meses atrás es mucho más importante que la "amiga" a la que conocen hace cinco años.

Ellos se habían olvidado, completamente se habían olvidado, me dejaron sola en el restaurante esperando por horas, ni siquiera un mensaje me mandaron, NADA. Me sentía muy mal, sabía que era lo que ellos hacían cada vez que desaparecían de manera "misteriosa", pero como nunca me lo dijeron, yo no comenté nada, me hubiese gustado enterarme por ellos, y no mediante conjeturas y semanas de estar revisando sus cosas y escuchando conversaciones, me sentía un poco mal por haber hecho eso, pero yo estaba muy preocupada por ellos.

Suspiré, ya ni siquiera me daban una excusa para no dejarme plantada, solamente no asistían, antes al menos inventaban cosas, aunque me dolía ver como ellos me mentían, al menos evitaban que quedara plantada. Antes hubiese podido entender que no se presentaran esta noche, pero no ahora, porque sabía que estaban con ella, sabía que ella sí conocía su secreto, por ahí debe ser porque lo compartían, lo cual pienso que puede haber un 99,99% de probabilidad de que sea verdad. Desde que ella apareció en nuestras vidas los alejó de mí, aún no llegaba a comprender con exactitud porque, pero ella lo hizo, y lo que más me duele fue que ellos prefirieron creer en las mentiras que les contaba alguien a la que conocían hace unos pocos meses, que creer en mí que era su amiga desde mucho antes que ella, pero parece ser que ellos no me conocían a mí.

Me dolió profundamente cuando vi que Edward me cambió por ella. Él la prefirió a ella, cambió nuestra amistad por una mujer que estaba completamente loca, aunque creo que lo que más me dolía era que el la amara a ella y no a mí, porque desgraciadamente tenía que aceptar que yo estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Él fue mi primer amor, mi primer beso, mi primer hombre, si ya sé que sólo tenía 14 y él 15 cuando pasó, pero yo estaba 100% segura que eso era lo correcto, porque así lo sentía mi corazón y no me arrepiento de que haya pasado. Aunque luego de ese mágico momento lo vi en el instituto con ella colgada de su brazo sonriéndose como dos enamorados. Eso destruyó mi corazón aun más de lo que ya estaba, me dolió, porque durante la semana siguiente a lo "nuestro" él se comportaba cada día más distante conmigo, no entendía porque actuaba así él me había dicho que me quería, y yo le había creído hasta que una semana después lo vi con ella, ¡qué estúpida que había sido!. Cerré mis ojos, no me podía permitir llorar por él, pero aunque lo intentara no lo lograba las lágrimas caían sin mi permiso haciéndome sentir ridícula, seguro que el poco maquillaje que me había puesto debe estar esparcido por toda mi cara.

El único que no se había alejado tanto de mi era mi hermano oso, él era el único que me mandaba mensajes de texto disculpándose y excusándose en nombre de todos, pero yo sabía que era solamente de parte de él, pese a que me doliera admitirlo. Si bien no me había mandado ningún mensaje hoy, seguramente porque seguía castigado y sin celular, yo sabía que él estaba ahí para mí. Tanya había logrado su objetivo, había separado a todos de mí, a excepción de Emmett, aunque al principio si lo había logrado separar un poco de mi, ella se equivocó cuando en unas de las tantas veces que acostumbraba a insultarme no se fijó que él estaba escuchando todo, desde ese momento se había vuelto a acercar a mí, creo que nuestra relación ahora era más fuerte que antes, él me defendía la mayoría de las veces cuando los demás le creían a ella.

Lo malo de ésto fue que saber que Emmett se volvió de mi lado la enfureció, lo que la llevó a hacerme una hermosa visita a mi casa que terminó conmigo en el hospital. Todos piensan que unos hombres me atacaron e intentaron violarme, pero por alguna razón de la vida no lo hicieron y me dejaron tirada al costado de una calle muy poco transitada, nadie se preguntó que es lo que hacía yo a casi dos kilómetros de distancia de mi casa, en una calle a la que nunca en mi vida había transitado. Pero claro mi "salvadora" había sido Tanya, que convenientemente estaba con Alice volviendo de hacer una conveniente tarde de chicas, y ella les había contado esa historia a todos. La primera vez que intenté decir la verdad, la mirada amenazante de que dio ella me hizo recapacitar, "_**Aléjate de Edward**_" me había dicho entre dientes al lado de mi oído mientras me tiraba del pelo, había aprovechado que todos se habían ido para amenazarme, no me había quedado de otra que seguir con esa "coartada". Sin embargo ella no sabía que yo había grabado todo, justo antes de abrir la puerta encendí las cámaras que tenía en toda la casa, porque no era la primera vez que me hacía una cosa como esa, pero esa era la primera vez que me dejaba así, antes sólo eran moretones, que se veían justificados con mi torpeza.

Esta noche les iba a mostrar el video a los chicos, hoy quería desenmascarar a la bruja esa. Pero no pude hacerlo, porque ellos nunca asistieron, porque ellos me dejaron, porque finalmente me di cuenta de que no les importo.

Y aquí me encuentro descalza con los zapatos en la mano, ya que me puse tacos y como era de esperarse rompí uno cuando me caí, con mi mejor vestido arruinado con un tajo en la pierna derecha producto de la caída, mis rodillas raspadas y sucias, mi cara con el maquillaje corrido, y triste, súper triste, caminando a la mitad de la noche por una calle donde no se ve un alma y para mi criterio, está muy poco iluminada, volviendo del restaurante en donde teóricamente tendría que haberme juntado con mis amigos para festejar mi cumpleaños número quince, pero como era de esperarse ellos me dejaron plantada, estaba demasiado triste y cansada como para tener sentimientos de odio en contra de ellos, así que solo me limitaba a deprimirme aún más a medida que avanzaba hacia mi casa.

Lo único, lo único maravillosamente hermoso que me sucedió en estos últimos meses fue que hace un mes que vivo sola, sí, mis "adorables tíos" me dejaron la casa y se fueron a la mierda porque según ellos "soy demasiada responsabilidad para dos jóvenes libres", no sé de qué mierda hablan si tienen como cuarenta y tantos años, pero me alegré mucho, ya que ellos eran muy malos conmigo. No sé porque aceptaron mi custodia cuando mis padres murieron hace cinco años, pero al menos ya no los volvería a ver. Me dejaron la casa y una "generosa" cantidad de dinero para que pueda vivir un tiempo hasta que pudiera encontrar un trabajo.

Se preguntarán cómo es que dos adultos "responsables" dejan a una chica de 14 años sola, bueno es muy sencillo, ellos no son responsables además no tienen ningún tipo de sentimiento, si se trata de sentimientos hacia mí, claro. Al menos hay alguien que me ah ayudado en este último mes, porque mis "mejores amigos" no sabían nada de esto ya que cada vez que les quería comentar mi situación "algo" siempre interrumpía, como decía, gracias a mi nuevo vecino que estuvo ahí cada vez que necesitaba realmente a alguien, es que sobreviví un mes sola. Aunque debía aceptar que era un poco raro, en el sentido de que siempre que preguntaba en donde andaba cambiaba de tema, y aparte lo veía llegar a altas horas de la noche a su casa, y como para adornar el postre, tenía solo un año más que yo y no iba a la escuela.

La noche cada vez se hacía más y más fría, y mis rodillas ardían, mis piernas estaban cansadas al igual que todo el resto de mi cuerpo, y solo tenía ganas de tirarme en la cama y llorar porque en éste preciso momento me sentía muy sola. Tal vez si lo llamaba él me podría ayudar, porque a pesar de que lo conocía solo desde hace cuatro meses lo sentía realmente como mi amigo, y estaba muy segura de que él me ayudaría como fuera. Estaba por sacar mi celular de la cartera cuando escuché un fuerte chirrido de ruedas derrapando en el cemento, levanté la vista y a unos 300 metros de mí un auto negro era interceptado por otro de color azul que obstruía toda la calle, haciendo que éste derrapara para que no chocaran, me asusté así que me escondí en la oscuridad de la vereda que me brindaban los árboles y la poca iluminación del lugar, me fui acercando lentamente para que nadie me vea, aunque en el interior algo me decía que no lo haga y que saliera corriendo aprovechando que nadie me había visto, mi cuerpo no le hacía caso a esa voz y seguía avanzando.

Las puertas del auto azul que bloqueaba el paso se abrieron y de ahí salieron cinco hombres, cuatro de ellos eran enormes parecían roperos ambulantes, y todos tenían metralletas, enormes metralletas, el otro hombre no era tan fornido como los demás sin embargo se veía claramente que hacia ejercicio y él no llevaba arma, todos iban vestidos de negro pero el que no llevaba arma parecía que era el que lideraba a todos ya que iba en el medio y estaba vestido ligeramente diferente a los demás, todos apuntaron al auto negro, esperando a que los ocupantes bajaran de allí, y cuando finalmente lo hicieron solté un jadeo que hizo que inmediatamente me tapara la boca ya que me encontraba muy cerca de la escena, _¡No puede ser!, ¿qué hace él acá?_, pensé, ahí frente a los enormes hombres estaba mi vecino, junto con dos hombres que había visto un par de veces en su casa.

-Ustedes van a morir par de soplones- dijo el hombre del medio con una voz que hizo que todo mi cuerpo temblara- tu también mocoso – le dijo a mi amigo.

- Púdrete idiota- le contestó el, lo que hizo que el hombre se inflara de odio.

- Con que no me tienes miedo mocoso- le dijo- ¡Tú! Ya sabes que hacer- ordenó a uno de su derecha, señalando al hombre alto de pelo largo que estaba a la izquierda de mi amigo

Entonces en ese momento uno de los hombres apuntó con su arma al señor al que le habían señalado y luego disparó, di un grito que quedó ahogado por el ruido del disparo, o al menos eso espero porque estoy muerta sino. Lo había matado, _corre, debes correr, ¡CORRE!_ Me gritaba mi conciencia, pero yo no me podía mover, ni siquiera respiraba, solo veía el cuerpo inerte del señor tirado en el piso con un enorme agujero en el medio de la frente y debajo de él un charco de sangre. Mi amigo se adelantó hacia el hombre, furioso, pero fue detenido por el señor a su lado.

-¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!, POCO HOMBRE, SOS UNA MIER…- no pudo terminar de putear al hombre porque en ese momento grite, si, alguien me agarró de la cintura por detrás y antes de que pudiera taparme la boca pegué el grito más fuerte que di en toda mi vida,_ mierda soy mujer muerta,_ pensé amargamente junto a mi conciencia.

- ¡JEFE! Mire que tenemos acá- dijo una voz detrás de mí, esa voz provenía de la persona que me tenía agarrada.

-¿Qué mierda?...- dijo mi amigo mirándome muy enojado

-Así que la conoces pendejo…- la voz maliciosa del hombre me hizo temblar- es una de las tuyas también?- el sarcasmo era palpable.

-CALLATE PUTO- le gritó

-Tú no puedes darme ordenes- lo miró superior- me resultas conocida hermosura- se acercó hasta donde estaba y me olió, fue repugnante- metan a todos en el auto nos lo llevamos a todos- dijo dando media vuelta dirigiéndose al auto

- ¿A la preciosidad también jefe?- preguntó la voz

-Dije TODOS, idiota- masculló- siento que está niña nos va a servir mucho.

_¿Qué? No no no no… ¿Por qué a mí? Tendría que haber corrido cuando tenía la oportunidad_, me metieron en el auto con mi vecino y el señor junto con dos de los gorilas, al cuerpo del señor con la bala lo pusieron en el maletero, una vez que todo estuvo listo los autos arrancaron. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando en silencio y mi cuerpo temblaba sin parar hasta que mi amigo me abrazó fuertemente, entonces comencé a sollozar.

-No sé qué hacías acá, eres una idiota tendrías que haber corrido, y no meterte- su voz era ruda estaba enojado y tenía razón, me estremecí tendría que haber corrido cuando tenía la oportunidad ahora iba a morir, aunque pensándolo bien si me mataban de una forma rápida, sin dolor y que yo no me diera cuenta sería perfecto, porque… vamos no soy estúpida, estoy sola completamente sola, ni a mis amigos les intereso y no tengo a nadie que dependa de mi, aunque dudo mucho de que su técnica de matar sea precisamente esa- pero pase lo que pase no permitiré que nada malo te pase…- suavizo su voz, en ese momento deje de llorar y levanté la cabeza la cual tenía enterrada en su pecho, lo miré directo a sus ojos y a pesar de que no había mucha luz pude ver la sinceridad expresa en ellos, y también pude notar un poco de cariño- y por cierto , feliz cumpleaños- le sonreí levemente, él se acordó de que hoy era mi cumpleaños, él fue el único que me saludó.

-Gracias- susurré hipando.

-Aww!, que tierno- se burló unos de los roperos, maldito idiota.

-Sii, son muy tiernos- se rió el que iba manejando, _¿"tierno"? ¿En serio? Que idiotas-_ creo que es hora de que nuestros invitados se relajen, ¿no lo crees?- sugirió con una sonrisa que no me gustó para nada.

-Si creo que tienes razón- dijo el otro, y entonces vi lo que tenía en la mano, una jeringa, una enorme jeringa, con una putamente enorme aguja, _¡Mierda! No._

Eso fue solo el principio del infierno…


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Esta historia le pertenece en su totalidad a mi imaginación, la mayoría de los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer._

**¡Hola a todas! quería agradecerles a todas las que comentaron en la foto que publiqué en el facebook de FF Adicction, me animaron a escribir esta historia que espero sea de su agrado, escribí y reescribí éste capítulo millones de veces, porque siempre se me ocurría una idea nueva que agregar, pero finalmente acá lo tienen**** el primer capitulo de la historia, espero que le guste.**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

_**Capítulo 1**_

La lluvia caía a baldazos desde el cielo, la noche oscura solo era iluminada por la luz de los relámpagos y el silencio del lugar era roto por la furia de la tormenta que azotaba en éste momento al bosque. Cada rugido proveniente del cielo hacía que me exaltara, odiaba las tormentas, pero en este momento no podía tirarme al suelo en posición fetal y taparme los oídos, como hubiese querido, en éste momento debía seguir corriendo, y dejar de lado un momento mi pánico.

Todo parecía sacado de una puta película de terror, las sombras de los árboles daban la sensación de que en cualquier momento se me vendrían encima, y esa sensación aumentaba cuando las ramas más bajas se incrustaban en mi piel, raspándome por todos lados, el viento soplaba fuerte pegándome en la cara, haciendo que la lluvia nublase mi visión, gracias a Dios ya no era la torpe que solía ser en el pasado.

-¡Auch! …Mierda!- exclamé mientras me levantaba rápidamente del suelo,_ creo que me anticipé a los hechos_, pensé, la raíz del árbol con la que tropecé me hacía burla desde la oscuridad del suelo, _nunca digas nunca…_

Mis pulmones clamaban por oxígeno, estaba tan agitada que el aire no entraba como debería a ellos. Me apoyé en un árbol, cerré los ojos, e inspiré profundamente para tranquilizarme, exhalé, abrí los ojos mirando hacia atrás, suspiré y seguí corriendo, no podía parar nuevamente tenía poco tiempo y debía apurarme.

Seguí corriendo como desesperada, ésta vez no pararía hasta llegar hasta la ruta, por más cansada que esté tenía que resistir, no podía ser débil en éste momento. No sé por cuánto tiempo seguí corriendo pero luego de un rato pude ver a lo lejos la ruta, sonreí como un niño en la mañana de navidad y aceleré la carrera.

Estaba exhausta, mojada, desorientada y sola. A pesar de todo recordaba con precisión sus palabras "_corre al sur, hasta la ruta. Pero pase lo que pase… no te detengas B_", muy bien, corrí hacia el sur, encontré una ruta… ¿En dónde mierda se habían metido ahora? ¿Y si algo malo les había ocurrido?¿Por qué había aceptado separarnos? Sabía que era una mala idea.

Mientras me seguía recriminando mentalmente, no me di cuenta de que había seguido avanzando y que en éste momento estaba parada en el medio de la ruta, hasta que de la nada a mi izquierda dos luces que se acercaban peligrosamente rápido me encandilaron. Suspiré aliviada, las luces provenían de un auto, el cual dobló de forma precipitada evitando que chocara conmigo, haciendo que derrapase en forma de U debido a que el cemento estaba completamente mojado por la lluvia.

Mi cara pasó de tener una mueca de preocupación por culpa de mis recriminaciones mentales, a tener una enorme sonrisa que hizo que mis pómulos dolieran. La puerta del lado del copiloto del auto se abrió, en una clara invitación a que entrara. De haber sido una persona normal, con todos los tornillos bien colocados en mi cabeza, nunca hubiese entrado a un auto de un desconocido que estaba en medio de una ruta a altas horas de la madrugada, a miles de kilómetros de la civilización más cercana, y que para completar el combo parecía que manejaba como un desquiciado.

Pero yo no era una persona normal que estaba en todos sus cabales, para nada, estaba muy lejos de ese tipo de persona en este momento. Yo estaba desesperada, exhausta, mojada, desorientada y un poco… pero sólo un poco loca, porque no decirlo. Pero estaba segura de una sola cosa, ya no estaba sola, porque estaba cien porciento segura de que sabía quiénes eran los que estaban dentro de ese auto. Y ese último pensamiento hizo que sonriera aún más si eso era posible, no hizo falta nada más para que fuera directo hacia el auto, y una vez dentro de él me sentí segura, y pude por fin respirar tranquilamente.

No me había dado cuenta del frío que hacía en el exterior hasta que estuve dentro de él con la calefacción dándome de lleno en la cara. Andar debajo de la lluvia con una remera y un fino pantalón de lino mojados por la lluvia y con algunos tajos debido a las ramas, no eran ropa abrigada, sonreí disfrutando del calor, mis músculos estaban agarrotados y estaba segura que no sentía al menos la mitad de mi cuerpo, pero no importaba, al fin terminamos el trabajo.

-Tardaron- recriminé con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del tibio aire que salía de la calefacción.

-Lo siento cariño, es que tuvimos algunas complicaciones- se disculpó.

-¿Todo en orden?- pregunté insegura, esta vez mirándolo a los ojos preocupada por su respuesta, él me miró durante unos segundos sin expresar emociones en su mirada, aunque por más que lo intentara no podía ocultarme nada a mí, y pude ver ese destello satisfacción que tenía cada vez que terminábamos un trabajo, arrancó el auto haciendo rechinar las ruedas en el cemento.

- Todo en orden- dijo sonrió arrogante, mientras estaba concentrado en la ruta.

- Toma Bella- dijo Nessie desde el asiento trasero pasándome una enorme toalla calentita, ella estaba enfundada en una igual a la que me estaba pasando, le sonreí en agradecimiento.

-Gracias Ness- agarré la toalla y me envolví inmediatamente en ella.

-Deben cambiarse de ropa- dijo Jake, mientras sacaba ropa limpia de un bolso, inmediatamente comencé a desvestirme para ponerme la ropa seca.

-¿Cuál es el plan?- la voz de Nessie se escuchó ahogada ya que se estaba colocando un sweater.

-Tenemos un vuelo a Phoenix en cuatro horas, tardaremos alrededor de 11 horas y media en llagar, allá reservamos dos habitaciones por dos semanas en un hotel, debemos ir a registrarnos nos bañaremos y cambiaremos, luego debemos volver al aeropuerto para tomar nuestro vuelo a Washington- nos explicó el plan Jake.

-Entonces las reservaron por dos semanas para…

-Despistar a cualquiera que nos pueda estar siguiendo, luego de esas dos semanas teóricamente nos vamos a nuestra nueva casa en Brasil- me interrumpió Jake, le sonreí.

-A unos kilómetros hay un bar de mala muerte- habló Alex- entraremos ahí y ustedes se cambiarán.

-¿Trajeron todo lo necesario?- interrogó Nessie.

-Todo está en esta mochila- Jake levantó la mochila para que la viéramos y se la entregó a Nessie.

-¿En dónde estamos? Pregunté.

-Estamos cerca del Parque Nacional del hurón en Manistee- me dijo Alex.

-¡Michigan!- exclamé asombrada- Motherfucker.

-Si las arrastraron muchos kilómetros- rió sombrío Jake.

-¿Se encargaron de nuestros "cuerpos"?- Nessie preguntó lo mismo que estaba por preguntar yo.

-Sí, antes de la explosión pusimos los cuerpos falsos - explicó Alex

-Pero con análisis a los cuerpos ellos sabrían que no somos nosotras.

-No tienen tanto poder como para hacer eso- aclaró- los cuerpos cumplen con la altura, peso y talla de ropa y calzado que cada una de ustedes, además para eso les sacamos sangre, pelos y raspamos su piel, para tener su ADN y poder ponérselos a los cuerpos- terminó.

-Después de todo sirvió para algo terminar pinchada- dije sarcástica, todos se rieron de mi.

-Llorona- se burló mi amigo atrás.

-¡Callate!- exclamé riendo.

-La explosión se escuchó bastante fuerte- comenté- cuánto daño hubo.

-Nadie murió a excepción de ustedes claro- se burló Alex- les dimos el tiempo suficiente como para evacuar, no queríamos que murieran en una explosión.

-¡Claro que no!- Jake sonó indignado- morirán en la cárcel rodeados de mugre como las ratas que son.

Luego de una hora de viaje llegamos al bar del que había hablado Alex, nos bajamos del auto y nos dirigimos hacia la entrada.

-Tienen 1 hora- la advertencia del rubio nos detuvo en la entrada.

-Con eso nos alcanza Alex- le sonrió Nessie mientras agarraba mi mano y nos dirigíamos al baño de mujeres- quitate la peluca- ordenó.

-Esos tipos eran unos idiotas no se dieron cuenta que usábamos peluca- me reí mientras me sacaba la peluca de pelo corto con rizos rubios que había estado usando desde hace cinco meses, Nessie estaba dejando su larga peluca de color negro con las puntas de todos colores como se usaba ahora dentro de la mochila, una cascada de cabellos dorados calló en su espalda cuando se deshizo de las horquillas que lo sujetaban.

-Ah… principiantes, estoy segura de que cuando sus superiores se den cuenta de que tenemos mucha evidencia serán hombres muertos- se burló masajeándose la cabeza.

-Alcanzaste a sacar toda la información- pregunte peinándome el pelo.

-Sí, y cuando me subí al auto utilice la notebook de Jake y la guardé en un lugar muy seguro- me sonrió levantando su mano derecha, el brillo de su pulsera llamó mi atención, sonreí.

-Uh… ingenioso- reí.

-Lo aprendí de la mejor- me guiñó un ojo- ven tengo que lavarte el pelo antes de aplicarte la tintura.

-¿Estás bien no?- pregunté mientras ella me mojaba el pelo.

-Si estoy bien, gracias a vos, ¿No te lastimaron verdad?- su voz sonaba angustiada, ella estaba observando los raspones que tenía en la mejilla.

-Tranquila no llegaron a tocarme ni un pelo- sonreí.

Tardamos alrededor de 45 minutos en estar listas. Mi pelo color castaño con reflejos rojizos ahora era negro oscuro y me llagaba hasta la cola, lo que resaltaba la palidez de mi piel, me saqué los lentes de contacto de color marrones y parpadee. Nessie transformó su lisa cabellera dorada por una alocada melena de rizos color rojo, sus ojos celestes resaltaban en su rostro. Nos pusimos otra ropa y antes de salir colocamos la mochila negra que nos dio Jake dentro de otra de color rosa que había dentro, no parecíamos las chicas que habían entrado hace 45 minutos, y ese era el plan, tuvimos suerte de que no entrara nadie al baño.

Salimos del baño y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta, de reojo pude ver a los chicos sentados en la barra con una jarra de cerveza en la mano mientras nos seguían con la mirada, disimuladamente les asentí con la cabeza para que supieran que estábamos listas, nos subimos al auto y aguardamos a que los chicos salieran del bar, unos minutos después nos dirigíamos hacia el aeropuerto.

-JÁ, 15 minutos de sobra, te lo dije- dijo una superada Nessie en el asiento de atrás, Alex solo negó con la cabeza riendo mientras se alejaba del bar.

-Entonces nos dirigimos a la casa de tus tios- dije cuando nos explicó porque nos dirigíamos hacia Washington.

-Sí, ellos son agentes como nosotros al igual que mis primos y sus parejas, están detrás de una banda que se dedica a la trata de blancas, venta de drogas, y además creen que hay una posibilidad de que ellos fabriquen las drogas que comercializan- me contestó Alex.

-¿Saben cómo se llama la banda?- Ness sonó interesada.

-No aun no saben quiénes son, pero Eleazar cree que tiene que ver con los que las secuestraron.

-Por eso es que nos dirigimos ahí- acotó Jake.

-Además siempre es bueno estar en familia, hace muchos años que no veo a mis tíos y siempre me gustó la relación que teníamos con mis primos- añadió con una sonrisa.

-¿Tenes algo con lo que informarnos?- le pregunté.

-Eleazar enviará la información que ustedes necesiten a Phoenix, no te preocupes.

-¿Cómo dijiste que era su apellido?- volví al ataque, él me sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Su apellido es Cullen- un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo.

No volví a hablar en todo el camino al aeropuerto, me sentía rara, estaba ansiosa o nerviosa no podía descifrarlo todavía, sabía lo que estaba pasando, una punzada recorrió mi cabeza, cerré mis ojos frustrada.

-Deja de preocuparte y descansa- me regañó Alex, éramos los únicos despiertos, Jake y Nessie se habían dormido hacía media hora- tienes que recuperar energía.

-Estoy bien.

-No es verdad, estuvieron con ellos más tiempo de lo planeado- fue brusco- perdón no quería tardar tanto no fue mi intención- me rogó.

-No te culpo Alex sé muy bien que si no llegaron antes fue porque no pudieron no porque no querían- intenté que se calamara pero él se estaba auto culpando.

-No está bien, pudo haberles pasado algo, tendríamos que haber ido Jake y yo en vez de ustedes…

-Sabes muy bien que no podía ser así, ustedes no hubieran podido engatusar a esos hombres, nosotras sabíamos muy bien lo que nos iba a pasar y no teníamos miedo- le corté- además lo que importa es que estamos bien, y que tenemos las pruebas- sonreí.

-Si algo te pasa me muero Bells- susurró dolido.

-Yo también me muero si algo te pasa a vos sol- le susurré volteándome de costado para ver su perfil- mira hace cuanto años hace que nos conocemos- le pregunté.

-Tres años- su respuesta fue inmediata.

-Vos fuiste el que estuvo conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, me comprendiste y nunca me dejaste sola, vos y los chicos son mi única familia-le sonreí- esto es parte de nuestro trabajo y lo sabes, yo lo acepté hace casi tres años cuando pasó lo que pasó, vos me entrenaste tienes que confiar en mí.

-No es que no confíe en vos, sé que sos una excelente agente, pero debes entenderme, la última vez que estuviste secuestrada…- no terminó de hablar porque tembló al recordarlo, esa fue la primera y la última vez, sin contar ésta, que me secuestraron y él lo vivió conmigo porque también lo estaba, los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a mi cabeza, los borré de inmediato.

-No te preocupes, yo estoy bien- y con eso terminamos la conversación.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y tomamos nuestro vuelo, teníamos casi 12 horas de viaje por delante, y yo estaba exhausta, tanto emocional como físicamente. Observé a mis amigos que estaban delante de mí en la fila para abordar el avión.

Nos dirigíamos a Washington a hacer nuestro trabajo, recién veníamos de una misión, pero si el presentimiento de Eleazar de que la banda a la que investigábamos estaba vinculada con una mucho más grande, entonces teníamos que seguir investigando, aunque teníamos una valiosa información en las manos. Nuestro trabajo, el de mis amigos y el mío, era trabajar para el FBI, los cuatro formábamos un equipo e íbamos a todas las misiones juntos.

Agente Jacob Black. Edad 19 años. Sexo masculino. Morocho de piel rojiza ojos color chocolate, altura 1,80, peso 80 kg. Cinta negra en karate, profesional en kick boxing, experto en deportes. Lleva 4 años en esta carrera. Es un gran agente, pero el mejor amigo que una chica puede tener.

Agente Vanessa Dwyer. Edad 18 años. Sexo femenino. Altura 1,65, peso 50 kg, pelo color rubio ceniza piel color blanca y ojos color celeste. Cinta negra en karate, experta en aerobox y gimnasia artística. Lleva 4 años siendo agente. Gran profesional, y la mejor hermana que se puede tener.

Agente Alexander Pettyfer. Edad 19 años. Sexo masculino. Él es medio albino, pelo rubio, piel blanca, ojos verdes. Altura 1,90. Cinta negra en karate, experto en kick boxing, boxeo, taekwondo, entrenado desde que nació para ser un súper agente, en mi opinión le robaron su infancia, sin embargo es muy bueno haciendo el trabajo. Es la mejor persona que puede habitar en el mundo, es mi ángel guardián y sin él estaría totalmente perdida.

Por último estoy yo. Agente Swan, Bella Swan. Edad 17 años. Sexo femenino. Pelo castaño con destellos rojizos largo, piel blanca y ojos color verde. Altura 1,70. Peso 55 kg. Cinta negra en karate, experta en defensa personal, judo, taekwondo. Casi 3 años de experiencia laboral.

Cuando subí al avión apenas podía mantenerme de pie, lo único que quería era dormir como bebé por horas. Me senté en mi asiento al lado de la ventana, me acomodé y esperé a que Alex, que estaba en el asiento de al lado, hiciera lo mismo, cuando vi que ya estaba acomodado me apoyé en su hombro y me abandoné en los brazos de Morfeo.

_Estaba sentada en una incómoda silla, con mis pies atados a las patas de ésta, y mis manos atadas detrás de mi espalda, estaba completamente amarrada a la silla no podía moverme, y la soga que tenía alrededor de mis muñecas comenzaba a lastimarme. La mitad de la cara me dolía y podía sentir como algo caliente escurría de mi nariz. El galpón en donde me encontraba era muy tétrico, seguro que antes estaba abandonado, el olor que se respiraba en el ambiente me retorcía las tripas. Jadeaba en busca de aire, sentía una opresión en el pecho que no me permitía respirar con normalidad. Estaba asustada, lo último que recordaba era la cara asustada de Alex mientras era sostenido por dos hombres, ¿Qué había pasado?._

_-¿No es hermosa?- habló un hombre rubio ,haciéndome sobresaltar ya que no lo había oído entrar, vi como se pasaba la lengua por los labios mientras me miraba fijamente, me asusté y quise escapar, pero recordé las sogas, y mi pánico aumento._

_-Es preciosa- dijo otro, morocho, mientras daba vueltas a mi alrededor- principessa- me susurró al oído haciendo que todo mi cuerpo temblara, acarició lentamente mi mejilla- bienvenida al infierno…- se rió, retrocedió un paso y me contempló por un segundo luego levanto su pesada mano y…_

_¡NO!_

-NO- grite levemente mientras me despertaba, Alex que estaba durmiendo a lado mió se sobresaltó en el asiento, estaba en el avión a salvo solo fue una pesadilla, trataba de convencerme, me giré para mirar a mi amigo y no sé qué es lo que habrá visto en mi cara, pero estoy segura que nada lindo porque me sentía como mierda, lo único que hizo fue abrir los brazos para que yo me hunda en ellos en un mar de lágrimas.

-Tranquila abejita, ya pasó- me susurró mientras acariciaba mi espalda y besaba mi cabeza, yo sólo me limité a llorar en su pecho.

No otra vez no, estaba pasando de nuevo.

-No dejaré que nadie te lastime esta vez Bells- escuché la promesa de Alex.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo...**

**Acepto todo tipo de críticas**

******¿Qué pasará en el próximo?...**

******Mmm... no lo se veremos :D**

******Muchas gracias por los reviews del prólogo :)**

******Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo **

******Besos**

******Nicki Cullen :)**


	3. Chapter 2, parte 1

_Disclaimer: Esta historia le pertenece en su totalidad a mi imaginación, la mayoría de los personajes de ésta historia le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer._

_**ADVERTNCIA:**__** esta historia puede contener escenas de violencia y sexo implícitas, el lenguaje en muchas ocasiones puede ser también muy vulgar, lean en esto bajo su propio criterio. **_

**¡Hola chicas acá un nuevo capítulo! Espero que lo disfruten**

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**(parte 1)**_

-¿Estas mejor?- preguntó cuando mis sollozos se calmaron finalmente.

-Si- mi voz sonó patosa de tanto llorar.

-¿Queres contarme lo que pasó?

-No sólo fue una pesadilla- le respondí cortante mientras colocaba disimuladamente una mano a un costado de mis costillas derechas, dolía, al igual que mi cabeza.

-¿Segura?

-Si segura- me enderecé en el asiento y acomodé la peluca. No íbamos a salir en público con nuestra nueva imagen hasta que estuviéramos en Forks, por lo que antes de tomar nuestro en Manistee nos habíamos vuelto a "camuflar" para subir al avión, aunque sólo recuerde vagamente como Nessie y yo nos vestíamos en el baño del aeropuerto debido al cansancio que tenía, a penas recuerdo lo que me había puesto.

Miré hacia mi "disfraz" llevaba puesta una peluca de color castaño claro con la raya al medio, estaba levemente encrespada y atada en una cola justo en la nuca, mis ojos estaban enmarcados en unos enormes y feos anteojos de marco grueso cuadrados, en mis dientes me coloque unos incómodos brackets falsos, y me vestí como las típicas chicas nerds que aparecen en las películas.

El nuevo look de Alex era más bien como una versión mejorada de lo que él era anteriormente. Para la misión de los secuestradores él se había rapado la cabeza, y se había dejado la barba la cual tiñó de negro al igual que sus cejas, para que todos pensaran que era morocho natural además de que llevaba tatuajes falsos e iba todo el tiempo vestido de cuero negro, a medida que pasaban los meses en vez de raparse de nuevo usaba un tinte de pelo temporal de color negro, por lo que ahora tenía el pelo largo y de su color natural, la barba larga típica de motoquero se había esfumado y en su lugar tenía una que estaba mucho más corta que la anterior y le daba una aire más sexy, se había deshecho de los lentes de contacto de color que había estado usando y llevaba su verdadero color de ojos. En este momento una peluca de largos cabellos castaños cubría sus rubia cabellera, vestía un pantalón de jean que estaba artísticamente roto en algunas partes y arriba tenía una remera mangas corta de color blanca, su campera de cuero roja estaba en un costado de su asiento y unos anteojos de sol oscuros colgaban de cuello de su remera, su atuendo estaba completado por un gorro de lana negro que le daba mucho estilo.

En los asientos que estaban delante de nosotros estaban Jake y Nessie ambos vestidos elegantemente. Nessie llevaba una peluca rubia con un elegante recorrido, y de acuerdo a mis vagos recuerdos, estaba enfundada en un elegante traje de ejecutiva, que consistía en una pollera tubo apretada de color gris una camisa blanca y un bléiser del mismo color que la pollera.

Jake al igual que Alex se había cambiado el look antes de ir a nuestro rescate, su estilo para la misión había consistido en dejarse el pelo largo, durante alrededor de un año tuvo el cabello tan largo como el de Nessie, y se lo había decolorado hasta que le quedó rubio, también se había colocado una serie de piercings falsos por todo el rostro y al igual que mi amigo se vestía completamente de cuero negro. Pero para esta nueva misión se había cortado el pelo y volvió a su color natural, su barbilla estaba completamente limpia, no tenía rastro alguno de barba. Vagamente recuerdo haberlo visto antes de subir al avión, tenía una peluca de color negra con los pelos largos, él los había amarrado en una cola debajo de su nuca al igual que yo, pero con la diferencia de que él tenía el pelo impecablemente peinado con gel mientras que los míos estaban rebeldes y para todos lados, su vestimenta consistía en un traje de color negro y una casi blanca.

-¿Has recordado algo?- me preguntó ansioso.

-No he recordado- respondí- sino mas bien he "_recordado_"-lo miré seria para que entendiera que era a lo que me refería, su mirada esperanzada cambió por una sombría cuando entendió el significado de mis palabras- es que… bueno estuvimos hablando del pasado y entonces…

-Si entendiendo, eso provocó que volvieran- dijo refriéndose a la pesadilla.

-¿Cuánto falta para aterrizar?- traté de aligerar el ambiente cambiando de tema.

-Según la azafata en 15 minutos aterrizaremos

-¿15 minutos? ¿Pasé prácticamente todo el viaje durmiendo? Si que estaba cansada- dije por lo bajo.

-Si estabas destrozada, comenzaste a roncar a la media hora de caer dormida- se rió- tuve que taparte la boca durante un largo tiempo para lograr callarte- fruncí el ceño.

-Eso no es verdad, yo no ronco.-

-Oh Bellita, si lo haces- el maldito se estaba burlando de mí.

-No, no lo hago y lo sabes- amenacé lo que hizo que se riera aún más.

-Te ves graciosa cuando te enfadas- me sonrió.

-¿En serio quieres que me enfade?- le pregunté levantando una ceja, dejó de sonreír y tragó saliva.

-N-no es-estaba hablando enserio- dijo tartamudeando, yo reí.

-Si me lo imaginaba- terminé nuestra conversación divertida.

Alrededor de media hora más tarde nos encontrábamos los cuatros en la puerta del aeropuerto. Alex y yo estábamos juntos "mirando" un mapa, mientras que de espalda a nosotros estaban Jake, y Nessie a un costado de él simulando hablar con su celular.

-Nos subiremos a diferentes taxis- dijo mientras señalaba un punto X en el mapa deben ir al BEST WESTERN InnSuites Phoenix Hotel & Suites, está en 1615 East Northern Avenue en North Mountain, en recepción se registraran como el señor y la señora Grey.

-¿A qué hora sale nuestro siguiente vuelo?- pregunté señalando el mapa.

-Sale a media noche- me contestó.

-Son las ocho de la noche- dijo Jake mientras miraba su reloj en la muñeca.

-Tenemos cuatro horas, nos reuniremos acá una hora antes del vuelo- y con eso nos fuimos en parejas a buscar taxis para poder dirigirnos al hotel, nos tardamos media hora en llegar al hotel, Alex había hecho que el chofer nos llevara a conocer unos sitios que él le había nombrado antes de dirigirnos al hotel, ya que si llegábamos al mismo tiempo que los chicos no iba a servir de nada ir en taxis separados.

Cuando baje del taxi y observé la entrada del hotel me quedé maravillada, era hermoso, no esperaba a ver cómo era por dentro, y ni hablar de las habitaciones.

-Tenes que ver las habitaciones- escuché su voz al lado mío.

-Pensé que nos llevaría a un hotelucho para guardar las apariencias- dije confundida.

-Eso es lo que esperan ellos, por eso reservé acá, además después de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar con Nessie se merecen que Jake y yo las tratemos como unas reinas- declaró.

-Como usted diga caballero de brillante armadura- me burlé.

No perdimos más el tiempo y nos dirigimos hacia la recepción, cuando nos entregaron nuestras llaves para la habitación fuimos rápidamente hacia allí. La habitación era maravillosamente hermosa, deje mi escaso equipaje, que consistía en una mochila llena de disfraces, a un lado de la puerta mientras me tiraba en la cama, un tirón en el costado derecho hizo que encogiera mi cara en una mueca de dolor y que llevara automáticamente mi mano a la zona adolorida, mierda lo había olvidado,_ ¡que inteligente eres Isabella Swan! _me dije sarcástica.

-Ehm… creo que será mejor que vaya a bañarme hace bastante que no lo hago- _porque lo que ellos hacían no contaba como baño,_ me estremecí ante el recuerdo- podrías pedir algo para comer si sigo un minuto más sin ingerir algo moriré de inanición- dramatice.

-Claro relájate, ¿Algún antojo peculiar?- preguntó burlón, _con que el día está gracioso_.

-Si… tu cabeza bañada en chocolate blanco- dije medio enojada medio divertida, mientras entraba en el baño, escuche su risa al otro lado de la puerta.

-Sé que soy muy apetecible, pero hoy no estoy en el menú cariño- se burló.

Negué mientras abría la canilla de la hermosa ducha que tenía el baño, era un poco muy grande para ser un baño, pero era precioso. Me metí bajo los chorros de agua caliente que salían, no me había dado cuenta de la tensión que tenía en mis hombros hasta que sentí que el agua me pegaba en la nuca, entonces poco a poco me fui relajando, hacía un poco más de dos semanas que no me bañaba como debía ser, con agua caliente, jabón, shampoo y acondicionador, y lo más importante sola.

Miré hacia abajo y vi como el agua de coloración entre marrón y rosada se iba por el desagüe, comencé a actuar de forma automática, mis manos comenzaron a limpiar mi cabello y mi cuerpo, mi cuerpo estaba, se movía, pero mi mente se dirigió a los recuerdos de lo acontecido en los días anteriores, deteniéndose en uno en particular.

_Por más que intentaba mi cuerpo no paraba de temblar, mis dientes castañeaban, y mis brazos dolían. Me encontraba en ropa interior, en medio de una enorme habitación blanca, el frio que hacía en la habitación hacía que mis pies quemasen, era como estar en medio de una pista de hielo, descalza. Mis rodillas ya no podían aguantar mi peso, por lo que en algunos momentos me fallaban haciendo que casi cayera al piso, pero nunca lo iba a hacer, ya que mis manos estaban agarradas por unas esposas con cadenas que colgaban del techo, casi no sentía mis pies y mis manos, y el blanco de la habitación estaba lastimando mis ojos. No sé qué es lo que tienen pensado hacerme, pero no obtendrán nada de mí, por lo menos Nessie no estaba acá conmigo. De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió en un estruendo._

_-Mi querida Angelina, como has podido traicionarme- dijo "dolido" con su estúpido acento italiano, idiota._

_-Y-yo n-nno te-tt-te tra-aicioné- dije temblando de frío pero con un poquito de actuación hice que mi voz sonara desesperada._

_-Ah no… entonces que es lo que hacían tú y tu amiguita Elena hurgando en mis cosas, Principessa…- susurró lo último en mi oído, ese puto apodo de nuevo, cada vez que me lo decían me recordaba a lo que había pasado hace casi tres años, un torrente de emociones me recorrió de pies a cabeza, quería golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas hasta que quedara inconsciente y no pudiera decir esa maldita palabra nunca más, pero la emoción más fuerte era el pánico, quería echarme al piso y comenzar a llorar, quería que Alex estuviera acá y me abrazara, cerrar fuerte los ojos y taparme los oídos para no escuchar y ver nada de nada._

_-Nno se dde lo que ha-hablas- tosí, esta vez que pánico en mi voz era genuino- solo que-queríamos essssperarte en tu despacho._

_-¿Y por eso revisaban los documentos?- fue rudo._

_-Nno solo e-estabamos esperándolos._

_-__**Bugiarda**__- sentenció- traigan la manguera- gritó, y de la nada aparecieron tres hombres con una enorme manguera de bomberos- __**il mio amico qui vuole un bagno**__1__- se dirigió a ellos- __**¿perché non aiutano**__**2**__**?**__- dijo lo último mirándome con una sonrisa malvada, entendí cada maldita palabra pronunciada por su maldita boca, si el estúpido pensaba que así me iba a hacer hablar estaba equivocado- veamos cuanto duras Principessa- y con eso me dejó sola con tres tipos bien abrigados y una enorme manguera, unos segundos después un latigazo de agua helada golpeaba contra mi desnuda piel._

Cerré la canilla agitada, definitivamente esos idiotas sabían cómo aplicar un castigo, aunque no habían obtenido nada de mí, por suerte ayer no habían llevado a mi baño semanal, según los idiotas que siempre merodeaban por el lugar en donde nos encerraron, hubo un problema con sus jefes, y Dante junto con Fernando se habían ido a reunir con ellos, eso le facilitó las cosas a los chicos, ya que se llevaron muchos de sus matones con ellos.

Todos los días durante un poco más de dos semanas se entretenían conmigo y cuando acababan me dejaban tirada en el cuartucho en donde me encerraban, y me quedaba ahí tirada en el frio suelo durante horas.

Salí de la enorme ducha y comencé a sacarme, no se por cuánto tiempo me pase perdida en mis recuerdos pero el enorme espejo que había en el baño estaba completamente empañado, pasé mi mano para poder ver mi reflejo y lo que vi me impactó. El espejo reflejaba mi cuerpo desde la cintura para arriba, mi cabello negro escurría por mi espalda, los raspones que me hice en el bosque ya no se notaban en mi blanca piel, mis ojos verdes estaban adornados por unas bolsas violáceas, pero lo que me impactó fue que en un costado de mi cuerpo, ahí donde podía sentir pequeños y constantes pinchazos, había una profunda línea entre mis costillas derecha por el cual salía sangre, esa línea estaba rodeada por piel levemente hinchada y de coloración violeta medio verdosa,_ ¡mierda! _Pensé que esa herida había cicatrizado ayer, es decir, al menos ayer cuando pude levantarme del piso y la observé ya no sangraba. Entonces recordé, cuando estábamos intentando escapar, abrí la herida de nuevo. Pensé que con el pedazo de tela que me puse en el baño del bar bastaría para hacer que dejara de sangrar, pero me equivoqué, _¿Cómo es que Nessie no se dio cuenta de que estaba sangrando?_ Cierto, cuando ella terminó con mi pelo había entrado al cubículo del inodoro con la escusa de usarlo, y fue cuando me envolví con un pedazo de la remera que había tenido puesta para que no siguiera saliendo sangre. En el aeropuerto estaba tan ocupada en ponerse las medias de piel que no se dio cuenta. Eché un vistazo a la ropa que usé durante el vuelo, la remera mangas corta amarilla que me había puesto debajo del chaleco de lana a rombos estaba completamente manchada de sangre en todo el costado derecho, miré el chaleco y apenas estaba manchado en la parte de adentro, fruncí el ceño.

Tenía que encontrar una forma de parar esa pequeña fuga sin que los chicos se enteraran, aunque no necesitaría de mucho tiempo para sanar, últimamente estaba tardando más de lo normal, pero si los chicos se llegaban a enterar no le podía decir lo que me habían hecho esos matones día a día en las últimas dos semanas, miré el resto de mi cuerpo en busca de otro moretón, pero por suerte no había ningún otro. Mi cuerpo había logrado borrar todos los moretones que tenía hace dos días. La herida comenzó a arderme, era un dolor molesto, pero eso sumado con el constante latido en mi cabeza, y la sensación de cansancio en mi cuerpo me estaba agotando, recordé que había un pequeño botiquín en la mochila que me habían dado los chicos.

-¿Alex?- llamé sacando sólo mi cabeza por la puerta.

-¿Si?- preguntó desde la cama, estaba acostado mirando la televisión.

-¿Podrías alcanzarme la mochila? Olvidé agarrar mi ropa.

-No tienes nada que no haya visto con anterioridad- rió mientras se acercaba a mí con la mochila en la mano.

-Si lo sé, pero decidí que no te daré más shows gratis- intenté que una sonrisa se formara en mi cara pero creo que mi intento de sonrisa fue más una mueca que una sonrisa, ese maldito cortesito era realmente molesto.

-Toma- me entregó la mochila, la agarré rápidamente y cerré la puerta en su cara, creo que fui un poco brusca porque tocó de nuevo la puerta-¿Bella?

-¿Qué?- pregunté sin abrirle mientras buscaba lo necesario en la mochila, saqué las gasas y la cinta.

-¿Estás bien?

-¡Sí!- me sobresalté cuando apreté un pedazo de papel sobre la herida para que parara un poco de sangrar, agarré otro pedazo de papel y limpie la sangre ya escurrida, ¿Cómo era posible que hasta hace un rato no haya sentido dolor alguno?, respiré profundo para seguir hablando- es que tengo mucha hambre y si no me cambio rápido no podré comer antes- me excusé estúpidamente.

-¿Segura que es eso?- sabía que no me creía, y no me creería lo que sea que le diga ahora.

-Si ya salgo- terminé.

Estaba tan nerviosa que me morí el labio para calmarlos un poco, abrí el paquetito de gasas y saqué todas las que traía las apoyé en la herida y se adhirieron rápidamente, las pegué con cinta y luego proseguí a cambiarme con mi próximo disfraz, ahora iba a ser una loca preadolescente fanática de un grupo de chicos que cantan, según la camiseta que llevaba puesta en ese momento se llamaban One Direction, estaba de pies a cabeza vestida con cosas que llevaban impresas su nombre, me estremecí, no tenía nada en contra del grupo ni siquiera lo conocía, pero lo mío era más la música clásica, me tenía que poner de nuevo esas horribles ortodoncias y mi asquerosa peluca, pero eso antes de irnos. Lo único que me tranquilizaba era que Nessie también se vestiría como yo. Estaba metiendo la ropa sucia en la mochila, tiraría la remera en un lugar seguro cuando lleguemos a la casa de los tíos de Alex, cuando encontré algo realmente útil, una tableta de ibuprofeno 600, saqué dos pastillas y me las tomé, me serviría para el molesto dolor en la herida que estaba sintiendo, y también para la cabeza, guardé la tableta en el bolsillo del pantalón y salí hacia la habitación.

-Pensé que te quedarías a dormir ahí adentro Bellita- se burló mi amigo mirándome apoyado de un solo costado desde la cama- mira lo que trajeron- señaló un carrito con una enorme tapa plateada, el estomago me rugió y la boca se me hizo agua al instante. Él llevó la bandeja a la cama y palmeó un lagar al lado de él, no lo pensé dos veces me senté al lado de él en la cama y dos segundos después me estaba devorando literalmente toda la comida, Alex se me quedó mirando durante un largo rato analizándome mientras masticaba un pedazo de pan- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estas sin comer?- preguntó serio.

-Mmm, bueno unas cuantas horas, ¿esta delicioso no lo crees?- intenté cambiar de tema.

-Isabella- su advertencia me estremeció.

-Hace tres días- susurré

-¿Cómo?- preguntó acercándose para poder escuchar, aclaré mi garganta.

-Hmm hmm, dije que hace tres días- lo miré expectante, el se envaró y dejó el pedazo de pan que estaba comiendo en la bandeja, se levantó de repente de la cama, su expresión era muy seria.

-Tres días no son unas cuantas horas- dijo severo-me tengo que bañar- y sin decir nada más se fue al baño cerrando con fuerza la puerta detrás de él.

Me encogí en la cama al escuchar el fuerte sonido que provocó el azote de la puerta, sabía que no debía decirle, pero él me insistió, tendría que haberle mentido, eso hubiese facilitado las cosas. Terminé de comer casi toda la comida yo sola, me sentía cansada y un poco adormilada, faltaban dos horas para que nuestro vuelo despegara, con lo que contaba con una hora para poder descansar, me acosté en la cama y poco a poco me fui relajando y sumergiendo en una cálida oscuridad.

_-¿Por qué lloras?_

_-Es q-que mmme caí…, nno que hip-duele._

_-Tranquila mi papá es doctor y me enseñó a curar rodillas malas, listo ya no te dolerá._

_-Así me curaba mi mamá._

_-¿Y dónde está ahora?_

_-Tía Grace dice que está en el cielo con papá, y que todas las tardes toman el té con Jesús._

_-¿Entonces nadie te cura tus heridas?- _

_-No, estoy solita_

_- No estás sola, yo estaré contigo siempre_

_-¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Me llamo_…

_**Bugiarda:**_ _mentiroso___

_**Il mio amica qui vuole un bagno: **__mi amigo quiere un baño___

_**Perché non aiutano: **__porque no ayudan_

**¿Y, que les pareció? Este capítulo sigue, y en mi opinión la parte emocionante está en el siguiente, espero no haberlas defraudado.**

**Tengo pensado actualizar cada una semana y media o dos, ya que empecé el cole y es muy ajetreado todo, pero no las defraudaré.**

**Dejen sus reviews que me encantaría leerlos :D**

**En mi facebook (Nicki Cullen) dejaré imágenes de la historia, hasta ahora he dejado a los personajes para que los conozcan (aunque a la mayoría ya lo hacen), también diré los días de actualización (si es que ocurre algún inconveniente),**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo :D**

**Besos**

**Nicki Cullen**


	4. Chapter 2, parte 2

_Disclaimer: Esta historia le pertenece en su totalidad a mi imaginación, la mayoría de los personajes de ésta historia le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer._

_**ADVERTNCIA:**__** esta historia puede contener escenas de violencia y sexo implícitas, el lenguaje en muchas ocasiones puede ser también muy vulgar, lean en esto bajo su propio criterio. **_

**¡Hola chicas acá un nuevo capítulo! Espero que lo disfruten**

**¡Gracias a todas por sus comentarios!**

* * *

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**(parte 2)**_

_-¿Por qué lloras?_

_-Es q-que mmme caí…, nno que hip-duele._

_-Tranquila mi papá es doctor y me enseñó a curar rodillas malas, listo ya no te dolerá._

_-Así me curaba mi mamá._

_-¿Y dónde está ahora?  
_

_-Tía Grace dice que está en el cielo con papá, y que todas las tardes toman el té con Jesús._

_-¿Entonces nadie te cura tus heridas?_

_-No, estoy solita_

_- No estás sola, yo estaré contigo siempre_

_-¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Me llamo…Bella… Bella…_ _Bella despierta…_

-Bella debemos irnos tenes que despertar- escuché la voz de Alex, otra vez había soñado con la voz de ese dulce niño, nunca lo podía ver sólo escuchaba su dulce voz, esa dulce voz que siempre me cuidaba en mis sueños.

-Mh-si voy- no podía hablar con claridad, todavía estaba medio dormida, por lo que solamente me levanté y me coloqué la peluca y las ortodoncias que había dejado fuera de la mochila, cuando terminé con eso me coloqué una vincha de One Direction en la cabeza y esperé a que Alex se vistiera, había cambiado su larga peluca por una corta de color negro, y su vestuario era informal pero con una remera de los Chicago Bulls, en la cabeza se colocó una gorra del equipo, cuando terminó agarró nuestras cosas, dejó las llaves de la habitación en la cama y nos fuimos a tomar un taxi para ir al aeropuerto, Alex había dado la órden de que no quería que nadie molestara en la habitación hasta el último día de hospedaje por lo que encontrarían las llaves cuando teóricamente nos hayamos ido.

Llegamos al aeropuerto a la hora acordada, hicimos todos los papeleos y las colas que había que hacer, y nos sentamos a esperar en la sala de espera.

-¡Ahhhh sos una DIRECTIONER!- gritó una muy loca Nessie viniendo hacia mí haciendo que mi cabeza doliera mil veces más de lo que lo hacía antes.

-Ehh…

-Así se llaman a las fanáticas de ellos- susurró señalando a los chicos que tenía estampados en la remera.

-¡Ah sí!, soy directioner- sonreí, Jake que venía detrás de ella iba vestido similar a Alex, por lo que se sentó a su lado y comenzaron a charlar, a simple vista parecían dos hombres hablando, y basándose en su vestimenta, uno podría deducir que era de deporte, pero yo sabía que ellos estaban pensando en qué medidas tomar para que en ésta misión no nos suceda lo mismo que nos pasó en la anterior, lo sabía por la forma en la que sus ceños estaban fruncidos, por sus espaldas rígidas, y además porque miraban cada cinco segundo al lugar en donde estábamos Nessie y yo.

-Me mentiste- me acusó dolida mi amiga, me giré para mirarla completamente dándole la espalda a los chicos- me dijiste que no te habían llegado a tocar ni un pelo, pero sé que no es verdad, puedo sentirlo cada vez que me ocultas algo, tus ojeras te delatan Bells.

-Yo… no quería abrumarte – respondí bajando la mirada no serviría de nada mentirle

-Me contarás que es lo que te hacían cada vez que te sacaban del cuarto- preguntó Nessie a un costado mío, mirándome de forma intensa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunte confundida.

-Te llamaba durante horas por el hueco en la pared que hicimos, no contestabas- me dijo triste.

-No pasaba nada, me tenían horas sentada en una silla mientras intentaban sacarme información- respondí mirando hacia la pista.

-No me mientas- exigió- quiero que me digas realmente lo que te hicieron, ¿repitieron lo de la manguera?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Me obligaron a verlo una vez- una me miró triste.

-¿Te lo hicieron a vos?- pregunté llena de pánico, ella me miró a los ojos, su mirada triste poco a poco se iba quebrando hasta que sus ojos se humedecieron, lentamente asintió con la cabeza, mi sangre se congeló en mis venas, y una furia tremenda me recorrió el cuerpo, no me importaba lo que hicieran conmigo, pero no iba a permitir que toquen a mi familia, y Nessie para mí es como una amiga/hija, en ese momento desee profundamente que en ésta misión estuvieran involucrados Dante y Fernando y me juré hacerlos pagar cada segundo de dolor que le hicieron pasar a Nessie.

-Dos veces, estaban muy enojados, y dijeron que me lo merecía por ser tan linda y traicionarlos- solitarias lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

-No te hicieron nada más, ¿verdad?- pregunté preocupada.

-No- negó- pero quiero saber si te hicieron algo más a vos, yo te conté ahora es tu turno- dijo completamente seria.

-Te lo diré pero no quiero que te pongas mal- advertí- ellos repitieron lo de la manguera un par de veces, les parecía divertido ver hasta cuanto resistía sus torturas, así que fueron variando- le conté restando importancia

-¿Qué fue lo peor?

-Nessie no c…

-¿Qué fue lo peor?- exigió

-Un día llegaron a pegarme con cadenas- se llevó ambas manos a la cara horrorizada una nueva ronda de lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas, yo se las secaba con mis manos.

-Los encontraremos- me prometió determinada- y vas a ver que se van a arrepentir.

-¿Quienes se van a arrepentir?- escuché la voz de Jake detrás de mí, me paralicé por unos segundos.

-A los que se atrevan a dañar las maletas que enviará mañana Eleazar, si dañan a mis bebes los mataré- respondió rápidamente Nessie.

-Pobres de los que lo hagan- rió Alex, _Uf… salvadas._

-Necesito ir al baño- me levanté de asiento, estaba comenzando a sentirme mal de nuevo- ¿vienes?- me dirigí a Nessie, ella negó con la cabeza y yo alabé a todos los dioses en el cielo.

-Rápido porque faltan 15 minutos para empezar a abordar.

Me dirigí rápidamente hacia los baños, cuando entré estaba vacío, sonreí, miré mi reflejo en el espejo parecía demacrada, me moje la cara y la nuca, con un papel me sequé, saque las pastillas del bolsillo de atrás y tomé una, no podía recordar cada cuantas hora se tenía que tomar pero ya pasaron casi 5 horas por lo que no vi problema alguno para no tomar una, necesitaba descansar y relajarme, pero hasta que no lleguemos a Forks no iba a poder hacerlo. Cuando subimos al avión me senté al lado de Nessie.

-¿Bella te sentís bien? Estas muy pálida- me preguntó preocupada.

-Si solo estoy muy cansada, tuvimos que infiltrarnos en los archivos, correr en el medio del bosque, y hemos estado viajando desde haces 24 horas, y aun faltan 6 horas más, además hablar me dejó algo sensible.

-Si lo sé, a mí también me pasa eso, tengo la sensación de que en cualquier momento me caigo al piso del cansancio- me sonrió.

Después de esa breve conversación me sumí en la inconsciencia apoyándome en el hombro de Nessie.

Desperté siendo sacudida por una enorme mano, poco a poco abrí los ojos y me encontré con la cara de Jake.

-Despierten dormilonas ya aterrizamos, somos los únicos que quedan en el avión- miré a mi alrededor y todos los asientos estaban vacíos, miré hacia el asiento de Nessie y ella se estaba desperezando.

No entendía nada, hacía dos segundos que había cerrado los ojos era imposible que ya hayamos aterrizado, fruncí el ceño, miré como Nessie miraba alrededor y luego fruncía el ceño igual que yo.

-¿Ya llegamos?- sonó sorprendida.

-Si tontita- le dijo tiernamente Jake.

-Pero si hace cinco segundos estábamos por despegar- respondí realmente confundida.

-Durmieron todo el viaje, estaban exhaustas- explicó- ahora deben bajarse antes de que el piloto se enoje- y con eso se fue hacia la salida.

Me acomodé la peluca y me dispuse a bajar del avión con Nessie al lado mío eché una rápida mirada hacia su rostro, estaba pálida, al igual que yo.

-Estas pálida- le dije.

-Sí creo que toda la situación me está comenzando a pasar factura- seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos con los chicos.

-Debemos cambiarnos- dijo Alex caminando hacia la puerta.

-¿Y los informes?- pregunté recordando lo que había dicho Alex antes- dijiste que estarían en Phoenix.

-Eleazar me dijo que era mucho más seguro si lo dejaba en el auto que nos espera en el estacionamiento, son mi familia no entiendo porque insistes con los informes nos son peligrosos para nosotros.

-La cuestión no es si son o no peligrosos, me gusta estar informada sobre las personas con las que voy a trabajar y lo sabes.

-Está bien como quieras, por cierto Eleazar me dijo que te dijera que era el audi A6- sonreí estúpidamente.

-Entonces que hacemos parados acá, hay que ir para allá. 

Nos dirigimos hacia el estacionamiento y buscamos a mi bebé siguiendo las instrucciones que Eleazar le había dado a Alex, cuando lo encontramos di un grito de felicidad, se me olvidó la estúpida peque herida, el dolor de cabeza todo, me abalancé sobre el capó y lo acaricié con cariño.

-Te extrañé bebé- dije con amor.

-Debemos romper el vidrio para poder entrar dijo Jake con una piedra en la mano.

-¡NO!, ¿Qué mierda estás por hacer?- grité enojada, el me miraba divertido, lo hizo sólo para reírse de mí, los tres se estaban riendo de mí, _malditos_- la llave está debajo de esta rueda- dije agachándome y sacando la llave- toma le dije a Alex- yo iré en el asiento del conductor controlándote- nunca le daría a mi bebé para que lo manejara otra persona que no fuera yo, pero me sentía mal y confiaba que Alex manejaría con prudencia.

-¿No deberíamos ir al baño a cambiarnos?- dijo insegura Nessie.

-No lo tengo todo resuelto- dije subiéndome al auto, todos imitaron mi acción, y un minuto después estábamos fuera del estacionamiento- debemos ir hacia un auto-lavadero.

-¿Y donde se supone que hay uno? No conocemos la ciudad- dijo sarcástico Jake.

-Ese que está ahí puede ser- dijo Nessie, mientras su mano nos marcaba un lavadero a una cuadra de distancia, miré a Jake por el espejo retrovisor y le alcé una ceja.

Alex se estacionó detrás de un auto esperando nuestro turno.

-Tenemos 20 minutos para cambiarnos, ¿entendido?- pregunté girándome en el asiento para ver a los chicos, ellos me asintieron, miré a Alex y también me asintió- los 20 minutos comienzan ahora- les dije cuando comenzamos a entrar en el lavadero.

Saqué de mi mochila la panza falsa de embarazada, y la ropa que me pondría, empecé sacándome la peluca, la vincha y los malditos brackets, los metí en una bolsa junto con en pantalón de jean que traía puesto, y en su lugar me coloqué una calza negra de vestir, me calcé unas vans de color blancas, con mucho cuidado, pero a la vez rápidamente me saqué la remera junto con la fina campera que había usado como abrigo, una vez que me los saqué los metí rápido en la bolsa para que nadie mira, pero aún con la rapidez que lo hice pude ver una pequeña mancha de sangre, era pequeña lo que significaba que ya había parado, agarré la panza falsa y me la abroché en la cintura, arriba me puse una remera básica blanca, arriba de la remera me coloqué un sweater holgado de color beige, me peiné mi adorado pelo libre de pelucas, luego me coloqué un hermoso gorro de lana del mismo color que el sweater, guardé la bolsa que contenía la ropa, el calzado y la peluca que había estado usando hasta hace unos segundos, agarré el colgante en forma de corazón que traigo conmigo a todas partes y lo metí dentro del sweater me miré en el espejo que había arriba mío, aparentaba tener más años de los que en realidad tenía, miré el reloj del auto.

-Quedan 10 minutos- advertí, miré por el espejo retrovisor, Nessie estaba vestida de hippie, levaba puesto lo que parecía ser una extremadamente larga pollera de una tela de colores estridentes, arriba tenía una polera blanca y su abrigo era un chaleco de piel falsa color marrón, en sus pies vestía unas alpargatas blancas, ahora se estaba tratando de peinar su alborotada melena de rizos rojos para ponerse la vincha típica de las hippies, Jake a su lado ya se había terminado de vestir y miraba embobado como Nessie pasaba los dedos por sus rizos, su atuendo consistía en un pantalón caqui con una camisa blanca y encima de eso se colocó un chaleco gris con rombos bordos, sus ojos estaban enmarcados en unos anteojos parecidos a los de Harry Potter solo que más grandes, se veía tan gracioso vestido así y con la mirada de bobo enamorado que no pude evitar reírme mientras me enderezaba en el asiento. Alex a diferencia de todos los demás estaba vestido más corriente, tenía un pantalón de jean y una camisa negra, su cara estaba limpia de cualquier rastro de barba, y su pelo estaba correctamente peinado hacia atrás parecía mucho más grande de lo que era, llevaba nuestro anillo en el dedo anular de su mano derecha al igual que yo, parecíamos una pareja de prometidos en la dulce espera con sus hermanos adolecentes. Todos terminamos con 5 minutos de sobra.

-¿Por qué nos cambiamos en el auto?- preguntó extrañada Nessie.

-Porque es mucho más seguro nadie nos ve, además de que hacemos dos en uno- reí por la cara de confusión que habían puesto ellos, antes de salir del lavadero abrí la aguantera y apreté el botón que había puesto hace mucho ahí.

-¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó Alex mirándome de reojo.

-Nada- respondí sonriendo- ¿Dónde están los informes?

-Están debajo de tu asiento- metí la mano debajo de mi asiento y saqué un sobre de madera tamaño oficio bastante relleno, lo abrí y dentro de él había siete carpetas, agarré la primera de todas, y la foto de una mujer de cabello color caramelo apareció enganchado con un clip en el extremo de la primera hoja, su rostro tenía forma de corazón y era delgada pero un poco redondeada, sus facciones eran suaves, sus ojos de color marrón, era muy hermosa.

-Esme Ann Platt Cullen, nacida el 2 de julio de 1974, tiene cuarenta años. Mide 1,70 aproximadamente, y es decoradora de interiores- les dije a los chicos lo más importante- está casada con Carlisle Cullen. Trabaja para el FBI desde el 1994, se "retiró" parcialmente hace 5 años- cerré esa careta y se las pasé a los chicos mientras abría otra. Esta vez la foto mostraba a una chica de pelo corto y de un negro muy intenso y cada mechón de él estaba peinado a un lado, sus ojos eran de color verde

- Mary Alison Cullen hija de Esme y Carlisle Cullen, nacida el 20 de junio de 1996, tiene 18 años. Mide 1,55, estudia en la escuela Superior de Forks. Trabaja para el FBI desde hace 5 años- pasé la carpeta.

-Ni se les ocurra llamarle Mary Alison, los matará, y es muy peligrosa- dijo Alex riéndose, mientras tanto abrí otra. La foto mostraba a un chico de ojos marrones y de pelo corto y oscuro, por la forma de sus hombros y por su altura podía deducir que era musculoso.

-Emmett Cullen, hijo mayor de Esme y Carlisle Cullen, nacido el 15 de marzo de 1995, tiene 19 años. Mide 1,95, estudia en la escuela Superior de Forks. Trabaja para el FBI desde hace 5 años- el siguiente informe me mostraba a una chica con una abundante cabellera dorada y de ojos celestes como el cielo, parecía una modelo.

-Rosalie Lillian Hale, hija de Lillian y Henry Hale, nacida el 17 de mayo de 1995, tiene 19 años. Mide 1,75, estudiante de la escuela Superior de Forks. Trabaja para el FBI desde hace 5 años- en la foto siguiente pude ver a un chico de pelo color miel sus ojos eran de color celeste, era lindo.

-Jasper Hale, hijo de Lillian y Henry Hale, hermano mellizo de Rosalie Hale. Mide 1,91, estudiante de la escuela Superior de Forks. Trabaja para el FBI desde hace 5 años- solo quedaban dos informes más, abrí uno y me mostró a un hombre rubio de ojos celeste.

-Carlisle Cullen, nacido el 26 de enero de 1973, tiene 41 años. Mide 1,82, es neurocirujano. Trabaja en el FBI desde el 1993, y también se "retiró parcialmente" hace 5 años- abrí el último informe y me impactó lo que vi, en la foto estaba uno de los chicos más lindo que vi en toda mi vida, tenía los pómulos salientes, una fuerte mandíbula, nariz recta, labios redondeados, su pelo era despeinado y de color cobrizo y con unos hermosos ojos color verdes.

-Edward Anthony Cullen, hijo de Esme y Carlisle Cullen, hermano mellizo de Mary Alison Cullen. Mide 1,90, y es estudiante. Trabaja en el FBI desde hace cinco años- terminé de pasar todas las carpetas a Nessie y Jake.

-¿Satisfecha Doña preocupona?- preguntó burlón a lo que respondí sacándole la lengua.

-¿Cuánto tiempo de viaje nos queda?- preguntó Nessie pasándome los informes, los metí de nuevo en el sobre y los dejé en donde estaban antes.

- Son tres horas de Seattle a Forks- Nessie y yo gemimos, aunque yo lo hice mentalmente y ella lo hizo audible- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó preocupado.

-¡No!, es que Bella y yo morimos de hambre- respondió- o no Bells- me preguntó.

-Si muero de hambre.

-Entonces iremos a comprar algo antes de seguir, no dejaré que se queden sin comer por más tiempo- dijo serio, la cara de Jake era un reflejo de la de mi amigo, lo que supe al instante que Jake también le había preguntado a Nessie cuanto hacía que no comía.

Estuvo manejando durante unos minutos hasta que encontró un McDonald´s.

-Iremos a comprar la comida- dijo Nessie bajándose del auto.

-Pero podemos pasar por el auto servicio- replicó Jake.

-Dije que vamos a ir a pedir la comida- remarcó Nessie y ninguno de los dos volvió a decir nada, me bajé del auto y me dirigí junto a Nessie hacia el interior del local de comida rápida mientras que los chicos estacionaban en algún lado.

Solamente había una persona tomando un café en todo el local, eran las 4 de la mañana de un sábado, ¿no debería de estar un poco más lleno?, al menos debería de haber algún que otro chico de nuestra edad. Encargamos la comida rápidamente, 4 Big Mac con porción de papas grandes al igual que el vaso de gaseosa, todo para llevar.

-Bella sé que no te encuentras bien- habló por fin Nessie.

-Vos tampoco lo estas, te ves más blanca que un fantasma- le dije mordaz, la verdad era que me sentía un poco débil, pero estaba segura que luego de que ingiriera algo me sentiría mucho mejor.

- Es verdad, pero estoy segura de que no me veo tan demacrada como vos - lo único que pude hacer fue bajar la vista a mi panza falsa, puse mis manos sobre ella para mantenerlas ocupadas.

-Oh ¿Cuánto tiene de embarazo?- preguntó la cajera con ojos tiernos mientras miraba mi falsa panza, hice acopio de mis poca fuera y saque mis dotes actorales.

-Ésta pequeñita tiene 5 meses- dije con aparente felicidad y con una enorme sonrisa mientras acariciaba mi falsa tripa.

-Felicidades- me sonrió.

-Muchas gracias.

-Acá tienen- nos entregó nuestra comida- que la disfruten.

-Gracias, hasta luego- se despidió Nessie, yo solo saludé con la mano a la cajera.

Nos dirigimos rápidamente hacia el auto, Alex al vernos salir lo puso en marcha, cuando nos subimos inmediatamente arrancó. Nessie le entregó a Jake su hamburguesa mientras que yo, ponía las papas a un costado de Alex para que él las pueda agarrar, mientras que con una mano comía mi hamburguesa, en la otra tenía la de Alex, y se la alcanzaba hasta la boca para que pudiera morderla, me acabé mi hamburguesa en menos de cinco minutos al igual que mis papas, entonces me dedique a darle de comer la hamburguesa a Alex, tomaba pequeños tragos de mi gaseosa mientras que miraba disimuladamente como Alex comía su hamburguesa, pero me pilló una de las veces por lo que me dijo que me comiera lo que quedaba, no pude negarme ante su orden porque tenía demasiada hambre así que sin pensarlo dos veces me comí la mitad restante de su hamburguesa, cuando acabé limpié mis manos satisfecha. Intentaba mantener mis ojos abiertos pero me sentía muy cansada, estuve luchando contra el sueño durante unos segundos pero después me dejé vencer.

-¿Bella?, Bella despierta- sentí que me sacudían, abrí poco a poco los ojos y me encontré con la cara preocupada de Alex- ¿Estás bien? Te ves más pálida que de costumbre.

-Si- dije con la voz ronca, sentía que tenía mi cuerpo levemente transpirado, pero sentía frio y estaba temblando levemente, me levanté del asiento lentamente, sentía que tenía el cuerpo más pesado que de costumbre, la cabeza me dolía mucho más que anoche y el dolor en mi costado había pasado de ser molesto a tenuemente doloroso, pero no podía dejar ver mi dolor delante de los chicos- ¿Ya llegamos?- pregunté al ver que estábamos delante de una preciosa casa de tres pisos.

-Si debemos bajar los chicos nos esperan afuera- asentí con la cabeza, esperé a que el me abriera la puerta y me ayudara a bajar, en otra ocasión no lo hubiera aceptado pero ahora me sentía muy débil, cuando estuve fuera del auto apoyé la parte derecha de mi cuerpo en su costado izquierdo pasé mi mano por detrás de su cintura y lo apreté fuerte, sisé por lo bajo al apretar su cadera contra mi raspón, pero luego de unos segundos de presión el dolor menguó levemente, por lo que lo apreté más fuerte.

Nessie y Jake estaban parados a un costado nuestro mirando fijamente al auto con expresión asombrada.

-¿Cómo es posible que el auto haya cambiado de color?- preguntó incrédulo, mientras se acomodaba la mochila en su hombro.

-Lo pinté con una pintura a base de agua antes de dejarlo en la cochera, en la casa que está en Washington DC, cuando lo lavamos la pintura se lavó junto al auto.

-Guau- exclamó a mi lado Alex.

-La matricula no era esta- dijo Nessie mirando la nueva matrícula- juro que vi que tenía una N, esta no tiene ninguna N- susurró.

-Para eso era el botón- explique simplemente, de haber tenido energía hubiera presumido un poco diciendo que la pintura la había hecho yo, y lo de la patente lo instalé yo, pero me sentía muy débil como para hablar tanto tiempo seguido y sostenerme de Alex a la vez.

-Es mejor que entremos, Bella se está casi tirando arriba mío- se rió Alex.

Caminamos hasta la puerta y cuando Nessie hizo el amago de tocar el timbre Alex se lo impidió haciéndola hacia un lado, sacó una llave que había detrás de una maseta al costado de la puerta, y la utilizo para abrir la puerta hizo entrar a Nessie y a Jake primero, y luego hizo un ademan para que pasara primero yo pero estaba segura que si lo soltaba en ese momento me caería al piso como una pluma, reforcé mi agarre en su cintura y él entendió el mensaje. Entramos a la casa y esperé a que cerrara la puerta los chicos nos esperaban unos pasos más adentrados en la gran mansión, podía sentir la penetrante mirada de Nessie sobre mí.

-Alex danos las mochila, porque veo que Bella no piensa soltarte- dijo ella, Alex hizo lo que le pidió, Nessie le dio la mochila de Alex a Jake y ella se quedó con la mía, tenía miedo de que la abra y vea la ropa sucia, intenté calmarme diciendo que eso no iba a suceder.

Caminamos hasta llegar a un enorme living en donde se encontraban 7 personas esperándonos expectantes.

-Familia tanto tiempo- escuche la voz entusiasmada de mi amigo.

-Hola hijo- la dulce voz de una mujer se escuchó por toda la sala, apreté mi brazo alrededor de la cintura de Alex para impedir que se vaya a saludar a sus familiares, era algo egoísta pero a medida que los minutos pasaban mis fuerzas se desvanecían, y él respondió acariciándome el brazo de arriba abajo.

-Quiero presentarles a …- dejé de escuchar lo que hablaban, mi vista estaba fija en Nessie que estaba unos metros alejada de mí, ella estaba abriendo mi mochila y comenzaba a hurgarla, me desesperé pero por más que intenté separarme del brazo de mi amigo para ir a detenerla, sentía que me caería, entonces lo que más temía pasó, con una mueca horrorizada Nessie sacó la remera amarilla que estaba empapada en sangre, se tapó la boca con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía en alto la prenda, nadie parecía darse cuenta de las acciones de Nessie a excepción de mí, ella me miró horrorizada y yo cerré mis ojos, me estaba costando respirar le iba a decir a Alex que me sentía mal cuando mi nombre en su conversación llamó mi atención.

-¿Isabella Swan?- preguntó alguien incrédulo.

-Es imposible Isabella Swan murió hace casi tres años.

-¿La conocen?- preguntó asombrado Jake, entonces una ola de dolor me atravesó, el dolor de cabeza se multiplicó por mil, el de mi costado se había vuelto insoportable, y mis piernas no eran lo suficientemente fuerte como para sostenerme, emití un jadeó de dolor.

-¡Alex, BELLA!- escuché a lo lejos como exclamaba mi amiga al tiempo en que mis rodillas fallaban, por un segundo todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, quiero comentarles que tardare en escribir el otro porque el teclado de mi netbook esta medio roto y es difícil escribir, pero intentaré tener todo a tiempo.**

**¿Qué les pareció? Dejen sus reviews!**

**Nos leemos en la próxima!**

**Nicki Cullen**


	5. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Esta historia le pertenece en su totalidad a mi imaginación, la mayoría de los personajes de ésta historia le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer._

_**ADVERTNCIA:**__** esta historia puede contener escenas de violencia y sexo implícitas, el lenguaje en muchas ocasiones puede ser también muy vulgar, lean en esto bajo su propio criterio. **_

**¡Hola chicas acá un nuevo capítulo! Espero que lo disfruten**

* * *

_**Capítulo 3**_

Durante dos segundos todo a mí alrededor se volvió negro.

-Bella, Bella abre los ojos por favor- escuchaba la voz preocupada de alguien, pude sentir como alguien me golpeaba suavemente la mejilla.

-Siéntenla- escuché a lo lejos una voz, inconscientemente puse una mano en mis costillas y la otra la apoye en otro lugar de la panza falsa, como si eso parara el intenso dolor que sentía, sentí como me sentaban en una cómoda superficie, abrí mis ojos y me encontré con un borroso y preocupado Alex delante de mí, podía escuchar unos suaves sollozos en el fondo.

-¿Bella que pasa?- apreté más fuerte mi mano al costado.

-Está embarazada puede que le suceda algo al bebé- escuché un murmuro preocupado, alejé mis manos de mi cuerpo y las observé, una de ellas, la que había estado en mis costillas, estaba llena de sangre, un jadeo al unísono se escuchó por toda la sala.

-Está sangrando es un aborto- sentí como la superficie en donde me encontraba se hundía a mi lado y luego escuché la voz de Nessie.

-Alex- su voz se escuchaba quebrada, en sus manos sostenía algo amarillo y rojo, y se lo estaba mostrando a Alex.

Alex la agarró bruscamente y la miró por un momento, luego me miró a mí y me empujo bruscamente hacia atrás hasta que mi espalda tocó el respaldo del sillón, gemí de dolor por la brusquedad de sus movimientos, luego levantó mi sweater y remera al mismo tiempo dejando mi panza falsa al descubierto, jadeos de asombro se escucharon en el fondo de la sala, sin embargo Alex no se detuvo ahí sacó la panza de mi cuerpo y descubrió el conjunto de gasas bañadas en sangre, las sacó con cuidado, aunque eso no impidió que jadeara de dolor al sentir el contacto de sus dedos en mi adolorida piel, cuando la sacó por completo, su cara se retorció de dolor, Nessie a un lado mío comenzó a llorar y Jake al otro lado paso un brazo por mis hombros besando un costado de mi cabeza.

-¿Qué te pasó?- su voz se quebró.

-Yo- tragué difícilmente- n-no…- mi vista estaba nublosa, apenas alcanzaba a ver la silueta de mi amigo que estaba agachado al frente mío.

-Tío…- llamó desesperado al ver que no tenía fuerza para hablar y mis párpados comenzaban a cerrarse- curala por favor- observó mi herida.

-Es una cortada profunda, y puede que éste infectada, ¿Cómo te la hiciste cariño?- me preguntó con ternura y preocupación, pero no pude contestar, apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de Jake, y cerré los ojos- mi botiquín rápido- fue lo último que escuché antes de entrar en la inconsciencia.

**_O_O_O_**

Estaba sumida en un hermoso sueño, lleno de colores y paisajes hermosos, no había dolor ni cansancio, pero poco a poco comencé a alejarme de toda esa tranquilidad, podía sentir la suavidad de una tela cubriéndome, la comodidad de algo debajo de mí, estaba acostada, abrí mis ojos sobresaltada y miré alrededor. Me encontraba en un lugar al que nunca antes había estado, acostada en una amplia y muy cómoda cama, me giré hacia un costado y me encontré con el rostro de una dormida Nessie, tenía un mechón de pelo cubriéndole el rostro, una ola de ternura me atravesó al verla ahí dormida con el pelo tapándole la cara se podía ver claramente que estaba en paz. Suspiré, su cara estaba pálida la última vez que la recuerdo, aunque ahora podía ver que tenía más color. Con mucho cuidado para evitar que se despertara intenté retirarle el mechón de pelo que tenía en la cara, se lo estaba colocando detrás de la oreja cuando sus ojos se abrieron de repente y me observaron fijamente durante unos segundos.

-Despertaste- me sonrió mientras agarraba mi mano, yo le devolví la sonrisa.

-Sí, ¿Cuánto hace que estoy dormida?- pregunté susurrando.

-Más o menos cuatro días.

-¿Cuatro días?- exclamé sorprendida.

-En momentos despertabas pero luego de unos minutos te volvías a dormir, el doc dijo que tu mente estaba extenuada y que se estaba intentando recuperar.

-¿Y a vos que te pasó?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me pasó algo a mí?- la miré levantando una ceja- bueno, se me bajó la presión, todas las situaciones que tuvimos que soportar estos días, y verte a vos muy enferma pudieron conmigo y me desmayé- reforcé mi agarre en su mano.

-¿Pero ahora estas bien no?- pregunté preocupada por su salud.

-Si solo fue un simple desmayo, los chicos no me dejaron hacer nada durante todos estos días, me cansé de que no me dejaran ni siquiera lavarme los diente sola así que me encerré acá con vos- sonreí por lo que me dijo, los chicos podían llegar a ser un poco dramáticos- me asustaste parecías muerta cuando te desmayaste, y tus ropas tenían sangre, TU sangre y estabas muy callada- me susurró con voz quebrada, entrelacé nuestras dos manos.

-Lo siento no quería asustarte- me excusé torpemente.

-Nunca más vuelvas a hacer lo mismo, o juro que te mataré yo misma- me amenazó triste.

-Te lo juro, no lo volveré a hacer- ella me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Llamaré a los chicos para que suban tenemos que hablar los cuatro solos- dijo levantándose de la cama y saliendo de la habitación, un minuto más tarde entraba un ansioso Alex junto con un preocupado Jake y una muy exasperante Nessie, ella se volvió a acostar en mi cama al lado mío mientras que los chicos estaban a un costado de la cama junto a mí.

-Despertaste- dijo un sonriente Alex arrodillándose a mi lado, Jake imitó su acción- me diste un susto de muerte, nunca más vuelvas a hacer algo así- me regañó suavemente.

-Nos diste un susto de muerte- rectificó Jake- ¿Cómo te sentís?

-Bien no siento nada.

-¿Por qué no nos avisaste que estabas herida?- indagó Alex, rápidamente inventé una excusa.

-Lo que pasa es que la herida me la hice cuando nos estábamos escapando y pienso que al estar cansada, la adrenalina del escape y el viaje me tuvieron muy estresada por lo que no sentí la herida y no le presté atención- les dije.

-Juro que un día de estos voy a matarte- dijo Jake.

-No lo volveré a hacer.

-Dalo por hecho, o te mataré- aseguró Alex.

-Le advertí lo mismo- dijo Nessie.

-Ahora los tres me quieren matar.

-Dalo por hecho- afirma Nessie.

-Hay algo debo decirte Bells- me dijo Alex, me preocupé porque su rostro también lo estaba.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Bueno primero tienes que tranquilizarte y tomártelo con calma- empezó a vueltear.

-Dejá de dar vueltas y decime lo que me tenes que decir de una buena vez- corté su rollo.

-Está bien, ¿Te suena el apellido Cullen?

-Si- afirmé tranquila, su rostro se esperanzó- ¿no es ese el apellido de tu familia? ¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta  
boluda?- le dije confundida su cara se desilusionó.

-Sí ese es su apellido, pero lo que quería decir es que si recordás ese apellido de tu "pasado"- los tres me miraron expectantes, me tomó alrededor de dos segundos entender el trasfondo en su pregunta, y alrededor de cinco segundos más contestarla.

-No no recuerdo nada de nada- dije frustrada.

-Está bien no te esfuerces- me calmó Jake pero entonces entendí porque mi amigo me preguntaba eso.

-Esperen… lo que intentas decirme es que yo conocía a tu familia en el pasado, ¿verdad?

-Cuando te presenté me dijeron que ya te conocían, aunque al principio no creyeron que eras vos.

-¿Y por qué no iban a creerlo?- eso me confundió realmente.

-Lo que pasa Bells es que según ellos vos moriste hace casi tres años- me explicó Nessie.

-¿Morí? Es decir hace casi tres años yo casi... **figli di puttana**- exclamé entendiendo todo.

-Si eso mismo pensé yo- Alex hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Qué inventaron?

-Bueno según ellos un día desapareciste sin decirle nada a nadie, la gente decía que te habías escapado de tus tíos y que ellos se fueron a buscarte, ellos no lo creían. El día en que se enteraron de tu muerte recibieron una carta, cuando ellos fueron a tu casa a corroborar lo que decía la carta se encontraron con que tu casa estaba quemada- dijo Jake- se encontró los restos calcinados de una persona, una mujer adolescente, más específicamente, según las pruebas de ADN el cuerpo era tuyo.

-¿Esa fue la coartada de ellos?- pensé que inventarían otra mucho más oscura y retorcida.

-Sí, pero eso no es lo importante, la cuestión acá es que ellos no saben nada de tu situación, y creo que piensan que inventaste todo y ahora te negás a reconocerlos.

-No es culpa de Bella no recordarlos Jake.

-Lo se Nessie pero ellos no lo saben.

-No quiero que sepan nada de lo que pasó realmente- advertí- no me importa que si son mi pasado o que sea tu familia- le señalé a Alex.

-¿Dejaras que mis tíos y los demás piensen que inventaste tu propia muerte?

-No, no quiero que nos llevemos mal cuando ni siquiera empezamos la misión- fruncí el ceño.

-Podés decirles que tuviste un accidente- sugirió Nessie.

-¿Ellos dijeron que es lo que supuestamente puse en esa carta? Por ahí contradecimos eso que pusieron en la carta.

-No, pero por cómo se veían sus rostros parecía ser algo realmente malo- dijo Jake.

-¿A ustedes no les parece extraño que hayan escrito una carta? Dudo mucho que sean de la clase de basura que se toma molestias- dije despreciativa.

-Si yo también estaba pensando eso- afirmó Alex.

-Es extraño sí, pero por ahí es lo que hacen- concluyó mi amiga.

-Al final que es lo que vamos a decirles en concreto- preguntó Jake.

-Podemos decirles que tuve un accidente, como dijo Nessie.

-Y yo fui tu ángel salvador- dijo divertido Alex- ahí entro yo en escena, los conozco y preguntarán cómo es que nos conocimos.

-Luego la entrenaste para que se uniera con vos al trabajo, y en una de las misiones nos colocaron a los cuatro como equipo- dio Jake.

-Sí, es casi cómo pasó- dijo sarcástica Nessie.

-Si le diremos eso- resolví, mientras me levantaba de la cama, estaba vestida con un pantalón blanco de chándal pitillo y una remera mangas larga negra, un escalofrío me recorrió por todo el cuerpo y me abracé a mí misma- voy al baño.

-Toma- me dijo mientras se sacaba su sweater azul y me lo pasaba.

-No te dará frío- dije rechazándolo.

-Aceptalo tenes frio y no tenes ropa de abrigo, además sabes que tengo la sangre caliente- me guiñó un ojo, divertida negué con la cabeza mientras me ponía su sweater, estaba calentito y olía al perfume que yo le regalé, me quedaba un poco grande, apenas me cubría las nalgas y como las mangas me quedaban largas cubrí mis manos con ellas.

-Eres insufrible Alex- reí, pude ver que Jake había hecho lo mismo que Alex y le había dado su sweater a Nessie, me puse las pantuflas de pies de oso que había a un lado mío y me dispuse a salir de la habitación.

Nessie venía detrás de mí, pero antes de bajar a hacer frente a la familia de mi amigo debía lavarme la cara y peinarme un poco, hacía cuatro días que no lo hacía. Me quedé un momento parada sin saber qué hacer, no sabía donde quedaba el baño, por lo que esperé a que Nessie me guiara hasta ahí.

-Tenemos baño propio, es decir, lo compartimos con los chicos, pero está separado al de la familia, es hermoso, después te mostraré todo estoy segura que ni prestaste atención a la hermosa habitación en la que estamos- me dijo Nessie mientras entrabamos por una puerta que estaba al lado del mueble de la televisión.

Me quedé impresionada por la belleza del baño era precioso, y al otro lado se podía ver una hermosa puerta de madera, ubicada justo de forma contraria a la puerta por la que acabamos de entrar. Miré mi reflejo en el amplio espejo que estaba colgado en la pared, mi largo pelo negro estaba atado en una desordenada cola en la parte baja de mi cabeza, me la desaté y con un peine que encontré, comencé a peinármelo. Cuando terminé me lavé la cara, estaba pálida, aunque las ojeras que tenía la última vez que me miré en el espejo. Pude observar como Nessie intentaba peinar su espesa melena roja, bufó luego de estar batallando con esa tarea durante unos segundos, reí por su casi infantil gesto y ella solo me sacó la lengua lo que hizo que riera aún más. Salimos del baño y nos encontramos con los chicos, que nos esperaban en la puerta para bajar, pensé que ellos ya habían bajado cuando nosotras entramos en el baño.

-Pensé que se habían ido- les dije.

-No, tenemos una misión que hacer ahora- dijo serio Alex, me asusté por un momento, sólo por un momento, hasta que él y Jake se acercaron a nosotras y nos levantaron en brazos al estilo novia.

-¿Qué hacen pedazos de trogloditas? Bájenos en este mismo momento- pero ninguno de los dos hizo caso de lo que decía Nessie y se dirigieron con nosotras en brazos hacia abajo.

Yo no podía replicar nada porque miraba asombrada todo a mi alrededor, la casa, no solo era linda por fuera, según logro recordar, sino que era maravillosa por dentro, los insistentes llamados de Nessie hicieron que dejara de observar la maravillosa casa, luego tendría tiempo para recorrerla tranquilamente.

-Te la mostraré luego, habitación por habitación- me susurró Alex al oído, sonreí.

-¡Bella! Ayudame, diles a estos neandertales que nosotras podemos bajar solas las escaleras- protestó Nessie, pero entonces algo muchísimo más importante vino a mi cabeza.

-¡Esperen!- exclamé sobresaltando a los tres, los chicos pararon abruptamente antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras.

-¿Qué paso te duele algo?¿te lastimé? Lo siento, discúlpame- me dijo Alex de sopetón, rodé los ojos.

-No, no es eso, no quiero que ninguno de tu familia sepa que Nessie y yo… estuvimos secuestradas- susurré lo último- lo único que diremos es que estábamos haciendo un trabajo en cubierto.

-¿Por qué tanto secreto?- preguntó confundido Jake- además eso era lo que estaban haciendo.

-Si eso es lo que estábamos haciendo, pero estoy segura que criticarán nuestra forma de proceder y eso no me gusta, para nada- aclaré.

-Nadie cuestiona a la agente Swan- ríe Jake.

-Idiota- niego con la cabeza- tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo pasó.

-¿Malo?- indagó mi amiga.

-Si tengo el presentimiento de que no hay que confiarle todo a ellos, mi instinto me dice que a la larga se nos volverá en contra si lo hacemos.

-Por mí mejor si no le decimos nada, no me gusta andar contándole a todo el mundo que me equivoque- dijo Alex.

-No te equivocaste, ni tu ni Jake, es nuestro trabajo- aclaré- y perdón que sea tu familia, pero algo me dice que hay algo extraño acá, y no sé que es- me sinceré, me sentía mal por decirle eso, ellos eran su familia, pero siempre seguía a mis presentimientos.

-No te disculpes, tus presentimientos siempre son por algo- me tranquilizó él- además puede que lo estés diciendo porque aún no los conoces, sé muy bien que sos muy desconfiada de las personas extrañas.

-Si lo reconozco, pero sabes muy bien el motivo de mis desconfianza- me excusé- puede que tengas razón y cuando los conozca mi presentimiento se esfume.

-Eso no lo averiguaremos hasta que bajemos- dijo Jake reanudando su paso- solo espero que de lo único que hayan sufrido en esas dos semanas sea de hambre- dijo amenazante, mi amigo lo secundó con un lento pero firme movimiento afirmativo- ya nos contarán lo que pasó en todo este tiempo- bufé no se iban a enterar nunca de lo que realmente pasó ahí, fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-¿Se puede saber por qué mierda bajo las escaleras en tus brazos?- pregunté enojada a Alex.

-¡Al fin!- exclamó Nessie haciendo reír a los chicos- pensé que la herida te había vuelto blandita- se burló, fruncí mi ceño aún más.

-JA en tus sueños querida- comencé a moverme en los brazos- quiero me dejes en el piso ahora.

-Aunque te muevas no te bajaré- se burló mi amigo, ya habían bajado las escaleras y ahora se dirigían hacia algún lado de la enorme mansión.

-Alexander quiero que en este mismo instante me dejes en el piso- le exigí amenazante.

-Jacob suéltame ahora- le exigió Nessie a mi amigo, ellos se miraron y rieron.

-No- respondieron de lo más divertidos.

-¡JURO QUE SI EN ESTE MISMO INSTENTE NO NOS BAJAN SUFRIRÁN!- les grité, ellos no me hicieron caso y entraron a una sala.

-JA, y que clase de sufrimiento- Jake intentó sonar despreocupado pero sabía que en el fondo me tenía miedo.

-Mmm, se acuerdan de lo que pasó después en el viaje a Miami…- dije "inocentemente" mi amiga a un lado mío rió divertida por la cara que pusieron los chicos.

-Eso sí que fue bueno- dijo divertida Nessie, pude ver como Alex y Jake tragaban saliva dificultosamente, reí, nos dejaron inmediatamente en un sillón para tres personas que había cerca de nosotros.

-No por favor no hicimos nada nosotros- me suplicó Jake mientras colocaban sus manos en sus partes nobles y se arrodillaban frente a nosotras.

-Si ya están sanas y salvas en un sillón- secundo mi amigo, con Nessie nos reímos de lo pálidos que se veían los chicos, aunque por un momento me sentí un poco mal, no sabía que ESE tipo de castigo traumaba tanto a mis amigos, aunque en el fondo me lo imaginaba.

-Já ¿Qué pasó en Miami?- no me había fijado que en la sala había más personas que nos miraban fijamente, corrijo, ME miraban fijamente.

-Algo que es mejor que no sepas Emmett- lo calló mi amigo, se levantaron del piso y se sentaron en el sillón con nosotras, yo tuve que sentarme arriba de Alex porque no entrabamos bien, y como Jake y Nessie eran tan testarudos…

-Deberíamos hablar- empezó Jake.

-Si- apoyó él- familia me gustaría hacer las presentaciones bien- ellos se acomodaron de tal forma que quedaron frente de nosotros- Nessie, Bellls, quiero presentarles a mis tíos, Esme y Carlisle, a mis primos, Emmett, Alice y Edward, y por último a unos amigos de la familia Jasper y Rosalie- nos presentó, no hacía falta que nos dijera sus apellidos ya que habíamos leído su expediente antes- chicos ellas son mis mujeres Vanessa e Isabella- asentimos con una amable sonrisa hacia ellos.

-No hace falta presentaciones ya todos conocemos a Bella- dijo Edward, el cobrizo, con una expresión de reproche.

-Si ustedes si la conocen, pero ella no- explicó.

-No me jodas- dijo grosera Rosalie- ella nos conoce perfectamente, no entiendo porque en todos estos días no nos has explicado el por qué de tantos engaños, pero me satisface saber que ella misma nos explicará todo- parecía realmente dolida.

-No entiendo porque eres tan grosera- empecé- pero lo que dijo Alex es verdad yo no los conozco, ahora, a ustedes…- remarqué el ahora.

-Mentirosa- susurró.

-Hace más o menos tres años tuve un accidente que me provocó una pérdida de la memoria, no conozco nada de mi pasado- seguí obviando la acusación de la rubia- por suerte conocí a Alex y él me guió por el camino- le sonreí a mi amigo.

-¿Qué accidente tuviste?- preguntó Jasper, me tensé rápidamente y bajé la cabeza.

-No le gusta hablar del tema- zanjó rápido Nessie.

-La vida irónicamente nos vuelve a juntar- dije luego de un incómodo silencio- y propongo que por el bien de la misión nos llevemos bien- en verdad esperaba que eso pudiera pasar, necesitaba las cabezas de esos idiotas en mi mesa de desayuno.

-Me parece muy maduro y razonable de tu parte- habló el padre de la familia- estoy seguro que ninguno se opondrá a esa propuesta- dijo sonriente pero por su tono quedaba claro que no se nadie se negaría a eso.

-Genial- sonreí- me gusta llevarme bien con mis compañeros.

-Ahora que ya nos presentamos podríamos hablar de…- Jake no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el ruido de las tripas retorciéndose dentro de Nessie se escuchó por todo el lugar - tienen hambre- habló en plural

-Bueno es que hace bastante que no…- Lo chicos se pararon instantáneamente, me tuve que parar rápido del regazo de mi amigo porque si no me tiraba al piso pero Alex estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que me empujó ligeramente, lo suficiente como para que mi recién recuperado cuerpo perdiera el equilibrio alguien me agarró de la espalda evitó que cayera.

-Antes de seguir hablando iremos a traer algo para alimentarlas- dijo Alex y sin más desapareció de la sala junto con mi otro amigo, me giré para agradecer al que me impidió caer y me encontré con el cobrizo.

-Gracias- sonreí me observó durante unos cortos segundos y luego me devolvió la sonrisa, algo dentro de mí se revolvió pero no tuve tiempo a analizarlo.

-De nada- se alejó de mí y yo volví a sentarme junto a Nessie.

-¿Cómo se sienten queridas?- preguntó amable Esme.

-Muy bien gracias- respondió cortés Nessie- por cierto es muy linda la habitación que nos dio.

-Toda su casa es preciosa señora Cullen- acoté.

-Por favor nada de señora- se escandalizó.

-Por mí no hay problema- respondió mi amiga mientras me observaba burlona, se iba a reir a mis costas, "_maldita"._

-Acá tienen- dijo Jake mientras que en la mesita del té frente a nosotras dejaban toda la comida que habían traído, las tripas dentro de mi panza se revolvieron - coman tranquilas mientras hablamos.

-Antes que nada- empezó Carlisle- faltan cuatro semanas para que comiencen las clases, ustedes tienen que anotarse o si quieren lo hago yo pero me tienen que dar sus identidades falsas.

-¿Escuela?- dijo Nessie con el ceño fruncido.

-Si peque- lo miré fijamente durante unos segundos y luego fruncí el ceño- es uno de los escenarios principales de la misión- terminó Alex.

-Lo sabías- exclamé señalándolo- lo sabías y no nos dijiste nada- estaba realmente indignada.

-Es que ustedes son algo reacias a ir para ahí- excusó Jake.

-¡Vos también!- fue el turno de Nessie.

-Creo que realmente quieren que me enoje- aseguré sombría.

-¡No!, Bells amiga vos sabes que te quiero…- comenzó Jake.

-Para tus palabras aduladoras lobito- lo corté- por eso no les contaremos nada de lo que estuvimos haciendo en estas semanas- había encontrado la excusa perfecta, Nessie me sonrió.

-Eso no se vale- parecía un nenito- eso es algo que nosotros debemos saber.

-Ya no sol- le sonreí, Nessie comía como desesperación, ella nunca pasó por lo que Alex y yo pasamos por lo que entendía que no esté acostumbrada a no comer, yo aún jugaba con una rodaja de pan que sostenía entre mis dedos, solo había podido comer un pequeño pedazo de pollo- ahora solo sabrán lo indispensable nada de detalles para ustedes- dije feliz por mi excusa.

-A lo que veníamos…- cortó Nessie.

-Ya tenemos todos los papeles- me adelanté, los chicos me miraron interrogantes- Eleazar sabe donde tiene que poner la información en mi bebé- les expliqué- cuando los saque se los daré- miré hacia Carlisle.

-Me imagino que Eleazar les explicó más o menos a qué venimos- dijo Alex.

-Nos dijo que iban a ser refuerzos y que su antiguo trabajo está relacionado con éste- le respondió Jasper.

-Bueno si, la banda que hemos estado investigando en éste último tiempo parece ser que trabaja para la que están investigando ustedes- aclaró mi amiga- hemos podido reunir algo de información que los incriminan, aunque debemos analizarla, aún no lo hemos podido hacer con detenimiento.

-¿En qué tipos de líos están metidos?- indagó Alice.

-Según parece los delitos son tráfico de drogas, trata de blancas, robo de identidad, y creemos que pueden estar metidos en algunos de los homicidios de grandes empresarios y políticos- respondí- no es una banda de gran preocupación.

-¿La de ustedes?- fue el turno de Alex.

-Bueno en los mismo que están metidos los suyos, sólo que éstos son culpables de las muertes de miles de personas, hasta creemos que pueden estar atentando contra el presidente- dijo Edward.

-¿El presidente? ¿De donde son?- pregunté.

-Creemos que puede ser italiana- dijo Emmett.

-La mafia Italiana está comenzando a reinar en Estados Unidos- acotó Rosalie, afirmé con la cabeza en acuerdo.

-¿Saben como se llaman?- preguntó distraída mi amiga mientras tragaba el último bocado, se había comido toda la comida que nos habían traído los chicos, a excepción del pequeño pedazo de pollo que estaba luchando por salir de mi estómago.

-No aún no, en la calle tienen muchos nombres, a ellos les gusta que le digan "La realeza narco"- el sarcasmo en la voz de Edward rayaba en lo irónico, un sentimiento extraño recorrió mi cuerpo al oír ese nombre.

-¿La realeza narco?- pregunté algo desconfiada, él sólo asintió y con eso una oleada de escalofrío recorrió mi columna.

-Tenemos que averiguar cuanto antes como se llaman, eso es importante- determinó Alex, mirándome fijamente.

-Exacto- concordó su tío- pero son muy reservados a la hora de recibir extraños.

-Ya casi lo averiguamos- contestó Emmett- nos logramos infiltrar con uno de sus grupitos de pandilleros, es solo cuestión de esperar unos pocos días.

-Unos días- repitió Alex, agarré el vaso de agua que estaba en la mesa del té en un vago intento de retener la poca comida con la que contaba mi estómago, sentí como Alex se removía debajo de mí, me levanté para que se pueda parar y luego volví a sentarme.

-¿Desde cuándo?- preguntó mirándome fijamente.

-¿Desde cuándo qué?- pregunté haciéndome la boba.

-No me tomes el pelo Isabella- _"mierda se enojó"_, cuando Alex dice tu nombre completo... estas en problemas, es como cuando haces algo malo y tus padres te llaman con tu nombre completo- contestame, y más te vale que no me mientas- amenazó, podía sentir como todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre nosotros.

-Yo no se- comencé a tartamudear mientras esquivaba su mirada.

-¿Cuánto hace que no comes?- me pregunta deseperado.

-Yo…

-Y no me digas que tres días, porque te conozco y no actuarías como lo haces- me apunta con el dedo.

-Por favor no me digas que lo que me dabas era tuyo- rogó Nessie yo solo la miré por un segundo y lego baje mi cabeza- ¿Por qué?

-No podías quedarte sin- dije simplemente.

-Serás terca- exclamó, me levanté del sillón rápidamente.

-¿Puedo pasar al baño?- pregunté mirando a la señora Cullen.

-Claro- contestó contrariada por la actitud de mis amigos- por el pasillo de la izquierda segunda puerta a la derecha.

-Voy con vos- me dijo Alex mientras me seguía.

-No- intenté hablar más pero en mi lucha contra la comida estaba perdiendo y por knock out.

-No discutas- me dijo mientras me apuraba para que llegara al baño no seguí discutiendo con él por que si abría mi boca sería para vomitar.

Llegué al baño y vomité la poca comida que había logrado ingerir, mi garganta escocía por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, y podía sentir una profunda quemazón interna que se extendía desde mi garganta hasta mi estómago. Alex me sostuvo el pelo durante todo el tiempo y luego me ayudó a levantarme para poder enjuagar mi boca.

-Prometo cuidarte más la próxima- me dijo en un susurro lastimero le sonreí y acaricié su mejilla.

-No fue culpa tuya lo que pasó- traté de calmarlo.

-Yo debería de haberte cuidado mejor- se excusa.

-Pero si me vivís cuidando- dije exasperada- no entiendo porque tenes la manía de echarte la culpa por todo lo malo que me pasa- dije algo enojada, el me miró por unos segundos y luego sonrió triste.

-¿Nos contarán lo que pasó?- el cambio de tema no me sorprendió para nada ya que siempre hacía lo mismo, le sonreí mientras negaba la cabeza, su mirada pasó de persuasiva a rendida.

-No quiero que te sigas atormentando, ni tampoco que Jake lo haga.

-¿Sabes que en algún momento nos vamos a enterar no?- le sonreí.

-No se enterarán por mí, te lo aseguro- no saldría ni una sola palabra de mi boca con respecto a eso- ahora vamos apuremos Nessie y Jake deben de estar preocupados.

Agarré su mano y nos dirigí hacia la sala en donde se encontraban todos reunidos, mi estómago estaba algo revuelto pero no era nada que no pudiera soportar. No veo la hora de ver la información que pudimos sacarles a esas escorias con Nessie, espero que sirva o me enojaré mucho y alguien va a tener que lidiar con mi furia.

-Necesito descargar- le dije a Alex sabiendo que entendería a lo que me refería.

-¿Segura?, es decir tuviste una pequeña recaída puede que estés algo adolorida aún.

-Sabes que soy fuerte- el asintió con la cabeza dándome la razón- y necesito quemar la adrenalina contenida en mi cuerpo, además nos divertimos mucho en el proceso- sonrío.

-Si tenés razón, no es lo mismo entrenar con Jake y Nessie sin vos- me sonrió.

No le estaba mintiendo a Alex en ese sentido al menos, no de dolía nada y era muy fuerte, no era la primera vez que me hacían cosas malas, aunque estas eran caricias comparadas con las que me hicieron la primera vez que estuve secuestrada, y aunque solo recuerde la última semana, y algún que otro pequeño recuerdo que viene a mi mente de lo que pasó en esos seis meses, el dolor estaba marcado en mi cuerpo. Puede que mi mente no recuerde, pero mi cuerpo si lo hace, eso fue lo que me ayudó a resistir las duchas, eso y los años de experiencia como agente. 

Estaba segura que algún día recordaría todo mi pasado, esos seis meses en los que sufrí junto a Alex, y todo lo que viví antes de conocerlo a él. Dicen que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, y yo nunca la perdí. Puede que muchas personas piensen que soy una persona mala y amargada por todo lo que me tocó pasar, pero en realidad soy todo lo contrario, el estar sana y salva acá, ahora, luego de todo lo que pasé, me hizo darme cuenta del verdadero valor que tiene la vida. Por eso me uní al FBI para salvar a las personas de que gente como la que me secuestró le haga lo mismo que me hicieron a mí. 

-¿Estás bien? pareces ida. 

-Si, solo estaba pensando en lo bueno que sería patearte el trasero- lo empujo por el hombro suavemente, amobs reímos. 

-Eso quisieras- ríe. 

Desde el pasillo se podía escuchar voces, y al parecer sonaban preocupadas, por lo que apuré mi paso. 

-Es normal en ella- escuché la voz calmada de Nessie. 

-¿Normal?- esa voz se escuchaba incrédula. 

-Si, lo que pasa es que tiene un problema para retener el alimento- ese era Jake, ¿estaban hablando de mí? ¿Problemas para retener el alimento?, justo en ese momento entramos en la sala con Alex. 

-¿Problemas?, ¿Estás bien Belly-Bells?- me preguntó Emmett mirándome directo a los ojos, inmediatamente me detuve. 

-¿Belly-Bells?- mi voz sonó baja y ausente. 

Y entonces...

* * *

_**figli di puttana: hijos de puta**_

* * *

**¡Hola chicas! :D  
**

**Pedón por tardar es que estoy a full con la escuela y mi compu aún está rota por lo que el proceso de escritura es lento.**

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero estar haciendo bien mi trabajo y que la historia sea de su interés.**

**Sé que muchas odian a los Cullen por lo que le hicieron a Bella, y que muchas otras quieren que ella termine con Alex ( es perfecto lo sé, así lo cree yo ;) ), pero deberán esperar.**

**Aún no se si la historia será larga o corta, aunque no quiero extenderla mucho, ya estoy impaciente para que lean un poco de acción, asi que muy seguramente en el próximo capítulo verán a los agentes en acción.**

**Nos leemos en la próxima! Dejen sus reviews y recomiéndenme porfa!**

**Besos infiltrados!**

**Nicki Cullen**


End file.
